Munchers and Love
by gypsy755
Summary: The world was over...The apocalypse hit and the world went to shit. Zombies took over and it seemed like the only town left standing was Forks, WA that's protected by Chief Swan and his daughter Bella. They're standing strong at the end, but is it really? They're about to find out what rock bottom feels like. Cannon Couples, AH, & Rated M: sex/lang/violence. Beware of the Munchers!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new story that I started mainly because the Walking Dead is going on a break until Feb and I need something to hold me over until then. lol. I love me some zombies and some drama so here is my own little twist on the apocalypse. No this is not related to the Walking Dead and is Twilight Fanfic don't worry. Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to any of the characters, they all go to their rightful owners. **

**Song for this chapter is Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions.**

Chapter One

The world was over… The apocalypse hit and everything went to shit.

Was December 21st? The twenty first was long gone and past and no the apocalypse didn't hit when the Mayans said, they were off by a few days, I'm all about the specifics. My name's Isabella Swan and I've been fighting for my life since the day it happened. All of the survivors have been or at least the ones I came across. See, for the past eight months, I think it had been eight months, my father and I have been protecting our little town of Forks of what was out there. What was that you ask?

You know those gory zombie movies that you either love or hate?

Think that with a bit of what was going on in I Am Legend as well. Whatever the hell that was causing this epidemic it was creating these freaks. They ate human flesh and if you got bitten you turned into one of the ravenous monsters, the difference from them and the regular disease ridden animals in the movies were that these stayed to the dark. They didn't travel much in the day, from what I've gathered wasn't that they burned under the UV rays: it was more like the sun hurt their dead ridden eyes. Pathetic right? The sunlight hurts their eyes? Aw poor little zombies need a pair of sunglasses. Was that too sarcastic for your taste? My bad.

These bastards have taken down too many people for me to be pc for you. It was crazy how much the world changed in less than three days from when the attacks started all those months ago. It started with the marines and the army trying to get the disease quartered, but there were too many of those infected and it was so easy to infect someone else. Instead of being able to contain it the navy was ordered to take those that weren't infected onto ships while the other soldiers pretty much destroyed whoever was left. The only problem with this was that some people had the disease. Alright, use your sweet imagination for a second… Picture this: a zombie running around on a ship surrounded by nothing but water and no place for those people to run. Ring the dinner bell!

Luckily for me, my father was the Chief of Police of a small town in Washington State, meaning that there weren't a lot of people to begin with and we had lots of guns and people who knew how to use them. My father wasn't Chief of Police for nothing either people, he knew exactly what to do. Well at least he knew what to do if there ever were a crisis, not exactly for a zombie apocalypse per se. Either way, my father, Charlie, was immediately stacking food and other supplies in the school gym just in case there was an overrun we would have a place for the town people to go. He cut off traffic for the roads coming in and out of town, he set up barriers to try to keep those that were infected and walking in search of their next meal from breaching our town, and he kept our people safe most of all. If there was something that you needed you went to Chief Swan that was just the way to go around here.

What was really good about Charlie was that he trusted me. I know what you're thinking, he's your father, of course he trusts you! No, he trusts me to protect the town with him. He doesn't pussy out on giving me things to do that could be dangerous. He knows that I can handle the evilness that's out there in the world. I'm the one he sends out if there's something that he needs for a town nearby that's bigger than ours. Don't get me wrong, he worries like any father would if their daughter was in danger, but he knows that I'm strong and that I'm not stupid. I'm a rather smart girl, I can get my way out of situations that I know I can't handle.

For eight months my small town of Forks has been relatively safe, sure we'd lost a few people to some Munchers but we'd fix whatever problem that caused the breach of our walls and keep living. Hey, we were doing better than those idiots on the Zombie Cruise Line. Plus I always knew that if something happened I would have Charlie to look after everyone… and if something should ever happen to him? I guess that would leave me in charge. Now that was a hard pill to swallow, I'll tell you, but I knew that's what would happen. I was the only one who thought like my father and he was the only that was keeping this town alive. It would only be a matter of time after the old man died (he was only in his mid-forties but I had the right to tease him a bit seeing as I caught him pulling out a gray hair the other day) that everyone would look to me. The only problem with that responsibility was that I didn't necessarily want it. I would look after everyone if something did happen to Charlie, but I wasn't good with dealing with people.

Charlie and I were alike in a lot of ways, such as we both hated talking in front of people. Charlie got used it after the apocalypse hit and everyone came to him for advice, but I was still the same as before. I liked my fictional characters in my books better than those in real life or whatever this world would be considered now. I wasn't looked to as a person who gave orders these days, I was more the kind of person that did what she did and you followed her if you wanted to stay alive. It's kind of the reason why I went on my little trips to other towns by myself. I did better when it was only getting myself out of trouble, but my father always wanted someone to tag along with me when I was going to a bigger town than I was used to raiding. Really all did though was make me have to babysit some deputy Charlie sent with me. It was annoying but I dealt with it just because I knew eventually I would need someone to back me up, until that moment where I couldn't get myself out a bind I'd still think of it as nuisance.

"What are you still doing up Bells?" Charlie asked as he walked into the living room.

I glanced up at him and smiled slightly at his composed expression, he was a strong man that would never let his fear show even amidst the zombie apocalypse, "Just trying to get the day's events out of my head before trying to get some sleep."

Charlie scratched at his mustache and sat down next to me on the couch, "Did something happen out there while patrolling?" I had been in charge of patrolling a section of the wall that kept Forks separated from the rest of the world, it was one of the stipulations for the citizens of this town. You wanted to be safe? You wanted to have food in your bellies? You wanted protection? You had to do your part which entailed doing some farming and working around the town to keep everything in line. It also included watching our walls for Munchers. My days for patrolling were Tuesdays and Wednesdays right at dusk, just when the Munchers came out for play time.

I shrugged, "Not really," I said. "I just need to decompress afterwards."

"Not really?" he questioned.

"At the north east corner there were a few Munchers, I took care of them," I answered easily and leaned farther into the couch.

Charlie pulled my feet into his lap and started to massage them, "I know that you work hard, kid, and I appreciate all the effort that you do for this town. Everyone appreciates it."

I nodded in response, "What was your day like?"

"Billy came by with some more ammunition that he and his buddies made for the town to use." Charlie was best friends with Billy Black, he was unfortunately in a wheel chair but was good with a gun, him and his other members of their tribe (they were descendants of Native Americans) were really great a crafting ammunition. Thankfully with Charlie being such great friends with Billy the tribe let us in on their supplies so long as we helped insure their reservation's safety. It was hard to protect one town much less two, but somehow Charlie managed to be able to do it.

"That's good," I answered.

He grunted in confirmation, "How'd you leave to take over your position for the rest of the night?"

"Tyler Crowley."

"Boy's a nuisance," Charlie rolled his eyes. "He can barely keep his eyes open long enough to protect the damn border."

"Seemed pretty quiet when I left."

Charlie squeezed my foot, "Munchers probably smelt you and ran away as fast as they could."

I lightly kicked my father in the gut, "I don't stink!"

He laughed heartily, "Of course not honey, they smell you and run away in fear of what you'll do to them."

"Damn right!" I amended with a grin.

Charlie patted my foot, "Get some sleep tonight, I need you to run an errand for me tomorrow."

I removed my feet from Charlie's lap and sat up, "What's the errand?"

He sighed heavily, "It's going to be dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name," I said impishly.

"This is serious, Bella," Charlie shot me a hard look and I wiped the smile off my face.

"What is it?"

Charlie took a moment to right his thoughts before speaking again, "I need you to go to Port Angeles."

I blanched, "What?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Bells." Charlie fisted his hands in his lap. "I need you to see about getting more generators and more fuel. You've raided the towns nearby and you've gotten everything possible. We need more supplies for the equipment that we're already using. I wish-"

I held my hand up to stop him, "Just make me a list and have a truck ready for me in the morning."

Charlie glared at me, "This is serious Isabella, I need you to take this seriously."

"I am taking this seriously, I realize that the danger in Port Angeles is more adept there than any other place that I've ever been to. We need these things though, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

I nodded, "Then I'll do it, but I'm doing it alone."

Charlie stood abruptly, "Absolutely not, Bella! I will not allow you to go to Port Angeles by yourself. That place is crawling with Munchers, you'll need as much as back up as you can get."

I stood as well, I didn't back down easily- something I learned from my father, "You know I do better on my own, I'll be able to get in and get out and be home before the sun sets."

"No and that's final Isabella." I hated when he used my full name. It always made me feel like I was six and getting in trouble for acting out like a misbehaving child. I sure as hell wasn't a child anymore.

I crossed my arms, "Just who do want to send with me? Who is expendable for an entire day that could stay up with me?"

Charlie wagged his finger at me, "Don't try to turn this back on me and the town, I'm not stupid to fall for that!"

"I'm being serious, Charlie, this town needs as many people guarding the walls. You're already leaving it open for some problems with me leaving, add more capable hands to that and you'll be seriously vulnerable."

"Just how do expect to lift a generator in the back of a truck by yourself, Bella?" he asked with a bit of attitude in his tone.

Okay so I hadn't thought of that, but I was pretty creative girl, I was sure I could figure something out. "Hook up a trailer; I'll only have to lift for about a foot off the ground even that I could lift one side at a time. It'll give me more room for more stuff as well," I said quickly. Like I said I was good at coming up with something at the last moment.

"Already planned, but Bella you can't go by yourself."

"Yes I can."

Charlie continued to glare, "I'll just send someone else then."

I would have laughed at that, no one went on an errand unless Charlie ordered them to accompany me. I was the only one that really ever left Forks and went further than La Push, the Native American reservation that Billy lived on. I would have laughed like I said, but from how Charlie said it I knew I had no choice but to agree. He wasn't going to let me go alone.

"Fine, but I'm only bringing one person," I compromised.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "Two."

"One!"

Charlie's eye twitched, "Two and you go in a separate truck than them."

Okay that was a pretty good deal. If he was letting me go with two trucks and a trailer that meant he needed a lot of stuff from Port Angeles. This trip was going to be a big deal and it might even come for me needing that back up after all. Nah, I thought to myself and smiled a little bit on the inside. "Deal, but I'm making them pick up the generators!"

**AN: Alright let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the rights to Twilight. **

**Song for this chapter is Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi. **

Chapter Two

I should have asked to choose the two people that would accompany me.

My father thought he was a real sly one, but he wasn't fooling me not even a bit. Sending Mike Newton on this trip with me was a joke, but add to the fact that he also wanted James Harris to come along was pathetic. Mike Newton attended high school with me a few years back and was a washed up jock that could barely understand just how to fire a gun. I could deal with Newton's stupidity, I'd just tell him to stay out of my way and he would listen because if he didn't then I wouldn't save his ass if he got into trouble. James Harris on the other hand was a complete asshole who thought his shit didn't stink. He was a recovering alcoholic who apparently found his way because of the tragedy of this world. Whatever, he was a prick that didn't think it was my place to be so actively involved in keeping the town safe because I was a female. James Harris could not be trusted in a crisis, that I was sure of.

"You're joking, right?" my hands were on my hips as I stared at my father.

Charlie's expression was grim, "These are the two that I could spare."

"Gee that's comforting and reassuring," I said sarcastically.

"Can we get a move on, I'd like to be back before sundown," James yelled at as he started his beaten up white Dodge truck.

Charlie grabbed my arm when I started to walk away, "Please be careful, Bells," he spoke softly without looking me in the eyes. Charlie didn't do emotions besides anger or calmness; at least he tried not to.

I didn't try to give him any words of comfort, instead I slipped my arm from his grip and continued to the red Chevrolet that I took from a town over, my old truck broke down a little after the apocalypse hit and I had to get another one. My father wasn't exactly thrilled that I stole a vehicle at first seeing as he was a police officer to the core, but he got over it when he saw that it was loaded down with automatic weapons and food. My truck had the trailer as promised and I stepped on it just to insure that it was on right before moving to the driver's door. We were leaving just after dawn and I knew that it would take a good hour and half to get to the city and then after that it would take a good six to seven hours to get the things that we needed. We were going to get home before the Munchers got a little antsy, or at least I hoped we would.

I'd traveled the 101 many times getting to the other town's and I knew that it was relatively clear enough for the two trucks to get through. What wasn't big enough to get through I'd merely make big enough. It was simple enough and I'd had plenty of times of doing such things in the past. The drive was quiet and I kept the windows down and the AC off so that I'd hear anything unusual while driving past. This early in the morning a few stragglers could possibly still walking around and I didn't want to be caught off guard if we caught up with some. I didn't know what artillery Charlie gave Newton or Harris but I was well aware of what I was equipped with and I could handle a few Munchers without difficulty.

Before the end of the world and all that drama, Port Angeles had been an easy commute that I would go to every other weekend to go shopping for new books. I knew my way around the city pretty well but I didn't know how bad the destruction was since the last time I'd made my way over. Eight and a half months could do a lot to a place. I pulled off the 101 onto a side road when the freeway became too congested with abandoned cars and got closer to the downtown part of Port Angeles. I pulled up to an abandon warehouse and turned on my hazard lights and waited for James to stop behind me.

I stepped out of my truck without even glancing around to see if anything was around and walked over to James's window, "What?" James asked after rolling down the window.

"Go across the street to that gas station and try to get what's left of the gas," I ordered easily.

James huffed, "And what exactly are you going to do?"

I pointed behind me at the warehouse, "That's the warehouse for Home Depot, they'd have a bunch of generators and the other hardware that Charlie needed. I'm going to clear the place and then we'll pack up what's left or at least all that we can haul."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mike asked wearily.

James rolled his eyes, "If she wants to act like dumbass and go in there alone let her," he told Newton before turning back to me. "We'll let Daddy know you didn't make it for you." James rolled his window up and turned the Dodge to go across the street and I threw my hand up and flipped him the bird.

I walked back to my truck and grabbed my handy dandy flashlight before walking closer to the warehouse. I slipped my gun from my holster that hung on my hips comfortably and readied myself for anything could possibly come at me. With my hand that held my gun resting comfortably on the hand that held the flashlight in front for balance I shined the light into one of the windows. I studied for any movement and when I saw none I broke the window to leak more light into the room. One of the main reasons I chose a warehouse instead of a store was that it was least likely to be raided and because they were wide open and didn't have any rooms for anyone to hide in. Warehouses were a lot easier to see if there were any Munchers lurking about than just any store.

With the sunlight blaring into the building I counted about six Munchers walking amongst the boxes of unknown objects. Taking a quick glance around the area I knew that the parking lot was clear of any unwanted visitors and that Harris and Newton were probably still going to be at the gas for a while longer. I took in a deep breath and put my gun back in its holster but kept it unbuttoned just incase I needed it for easy access. I slid up my pant leg and grabbed the rather decent sized knife that was settled in its holder on my ankle. Using the gun on a few Munchers was unnecessary and it was a waste of good ammunition when I knew I could handle them with a knife. I practiced a few swings with the Trident before casing the warehouse one more time.

I knew I would be entering through the door that was already hanging off its hinges, but if things got carried away and I needed a quick escape route I would be desperate for another way out. I walked around the warehouse to the back side and noticed another set of windows and a door just like the front. I broke one of the windows again to light more of the warehouse up and also if I needed to use it for getting hell out of the place. It was unlikely of me to not be able to handle these Munchers but I wasn't going to take any chances. I walked back around the building and slowly opened the door and crept inside as quietly as I could. Now don't get me wrong, I knew I could handle five Munchers coming at me at one time but I wasn't about to put myself in that position when I could kill them one by one easily. From where I was looking I made a path of what Munchers I would kill first and then next from coming up behind. I righted my knife and kept my flashlight down so I wouldn't attract any of the Munchers my way.

My boots were quiet against the cement as I walked in my crouched position to where the first of the five stood lazily. Munchers were disgusting creatures that bled black goo, as if their blood had gone bad somehow and was past its expiration date. They were a sickly pale color and their skin was always cold and hard like a rock any time you came in contact with them. Another thing that really bothered me was that no matter what your eye color had been before you were turned into the dead your eyes went to this strange yellow color. It was like looking into two strange marbles.

I grabbed the first Muncher and knifed the back of his skull and tried to ignore how he was only in his twenties and was probably someone's kid or brother or boyfriend. The Muncher stopped fighting almost instantly and I softly laid him on the ground. None of the other Munchers noticed the altercation and continued walking awkwardly about but were getting hardly anywhere in their steps. I got behind the next Muncher that seemed like a middle aged woman by her clothes and wiry hair and stabbed the side of her skull easily. The Muncher went down and I swiped my blade on her shirt before gathering my stance once more. Two down and three to go.

"You almost done in there!" I heard Harris's voice yell out and immediately the three Munchers' attention were on me.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself and got out of my crouched position and readied myself for their attack. "I'm going to kill that asshole when I get out of this."

The first one came at me almost instantly and my knife went through the guy's forehead and into his brain. As I stabbed that Muncher another came at me from the side so I kicked the woman as hard as I could, sending her body flying until she hit one of the boxes of merchandise. As the woman fell to the ground after my kick I got in enough time to throw the Muncher in my hands away and get ready for the last of the three. I punched the old looking man in the face and then kicked him in the gut so he fell to his knees. Once in the prime position I stabbed him through the top of his skull and pushed his body away as soon as I had my knife back. Four down and one to go.

A gun shot rang through the warehouse and I watched as the last Muncher dropped to her knees and fell face forward to the ground. I kept my eyes focused on the man behind her with a glare etched on my face. "That wasn't necessary, James, I could have handled it."

James shrugged, "I was tired of waiting on you."

I clenched my teeth, "You could have just attracted a lot of Munchers over to where we are with that gunshot."

Mike came in from behind James and smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry Bella."

"Don't say you're sorry, she's not the one in charge on this errand," James sneered.

"Whether you like it or not James, I am in charge and you'd best do what I tell you to do," I argued.

James huffed, "Or what?"

"Or you'll undoubtedly get yourself in some kind of trouble and I won't be so inclined to help you immediately."

Mike's face lost all color and he stepped away from James's body as if that was going to prove that it hadn't been his idea to sick the Munchers on me. James looked cool and calm but his eye twitched out of annoyance, "Just what makes you think I would do something stupid?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You already proved it, you shot the gun without any concern about other Munchers in the area. If we were in a different part of the city I'm sure there would be a ton of Munchers coming for the dinner bell."

"We're in an abandoned warehouse, no one heard the gunshot. Plus, it's daylight, no Munchers are going to be walking about on the streets," James rebutted.

Before I could reply I was cut off by Mike clearing his throat, "As nerve racking as the conversation is, why don't we start loading up the material we need?" he suggested.

I rolled my eyes and took in a deep breath smelling decomposed flesh instantly, "You're right, let's split up and go through the warehouse to gather what we need. James take the first five rows, Mike take the next five, and I'll take these," I pointed to the last five for myself. "We need to clear this place as quickly as possible and load the truck. We have a few more stops to go to today and then we can get back on the road." James didn't mutter any remark about being ordered around, thankfully, and went to work on his rows.

After all was said and done, the three of us found most of what Charlie sent us for and started to load up the trailer with the generators and supplies. Mike and James lifted the four generators easily into the trailer while I carried duffels of tools to the back end of the truck. "What else do we need to get?" James called out while wiping his hands on his pants.

"How much gas did you get from across the street?" I asked instead of answering.

Mike answered before James could, "Enough to fill all of our cans we had with us."

I nodded, "Alright, there's some more jugs in the warehouse, we should take those with us for back up. After that we have to run by a few shops to get more cans of food and more medical supplies. That and Charlie wants us to run by a shop for more seeds to grow." Mike hurried off to gather the jugs from the warehouse without missing a beat. That was the only good thing about jocks, they were used to taking orders from those who gave them.

James groaned, "Don't we have enough medical supplies? The hospital is still clear in Forks and we have doctors and everything."

"Back up supplies for the possibility that the hospital gets overrun," I answered easily. "You can't just think about today, James, you have to think about tomorrow and the days after."

"Seems like a waste of time and gas to me," he grunted.

I glanced back at him as Mike came out carrying the fuel, "That's exactly why you aren't in charge."

We loaded back into our trucks after that and started our ways towards the other shops that Charlie insisted that we go by. It was an easy raid, not a lot of Munchers bothered us because of broad daylight surrounding us but enough to break a sweat from the workout. The stores were relatively wiped out but we got a bit of supplies, just enough for back up purposes like Charlie intended. I gathered a few bags of clothes and shoes for people to take, our clothes and shoes were starting to dwindle with all the wear we put in them. As we were about to go inside our last shop I noticed the small little bookstore I went to every time I came into town and stopped in front of it.

"Give me five minutes!" I called to the other truck and ran towards the door.

**AN: Alright let me know what you think! PS: I can't promise I'll be able to upload every day, but I will try for every week at the very least. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it! Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to the characters used in this story and they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Song for this chapter is Welcome To The Jungle by Guns N' Roses**

Chapter Three

It was a small little bookstore but it always felt like home when I stepped through the doors, at least it had the last time I did. Now, the closed sign hang halfheartedly on the door and the shutters against the windows were half torn off. Stepping inside the books were scattered and thrown around without any regards to the written words inside. It was strange walking into the bookstore, I half expected the little old woman who worked behind the counter to be standing there to greet me. Thankfully, there was no old woman because if there had been she probably was a Muncher. The bookstore seemed to be deserted and while I took comfort that there was no blood anywhere to be seen, I also felt pain pool in my stomach because that old woman was probably dead and gone.

I went through the books and smiled inwardly when I saw Pride and Prejudice and Zombies by Seth Grhame Smith, it made me wonder how he was doing during this period. All those people that wrote or talked or planned about the Zombie Apocalypse, did they really know what to expect? What to prepare themselves for? I think everyone was taken a little off guard by how the events went down. I grabbed the book and slid it into the waistband of my jeans and turned back around and out of the bookstore. I promised I'd only be five minutes and I was going to stick to it.

I stepped back into the daylight of the street and noticed that James's truck was no longer in front of the bookstore but stopped just in front of the alley next to the store. Both doors were open while the truck idled ceremoniously. I took a hesitant step towards the alley and saw the back door to the gun shop that was next to the book store open. I felt a moment of relief flash through me and as soon as it came it was gone when I heard a loud bang of a gun firing. I jumped and watched with wide eyes as James and Mike came running out of the store with a bag a piece and a gun in the other hand.

"Run!" Mike yelled as he ran past me towards the truck at the start of the alley.

Before I could run James pushed past and made me lose my balance instantly. James didn't glance back even as I fell to the ground from the force of his body hitting me. As soon as I glanced back at the door of the gun shop I was surrounded by more than a dozen Munchers and more were coming out of the doorway. Thankfully, by being on the ground I had easy access to the knife in my boot and I swiped it out as fast I could before getting back to my feet.

"Fucking asshole," I murmured to myself as the first group of Munchers started after me. Taking on a handful of Munchers was easy enough, but with so many coming at me all at once I knew I held no real chance against them. Knowing that if I pulled my gun out I'd just attract more I kept my knife firmly in front of me and moved closer to the other side of alley. There was no chance of me being able to run back to the truck because the Munchers were blocking everything but what was behind me. My back hit the wall and my elbow ran into something that sounded with a metal clang.

A single Muncher came my way I stabbed him through the forehead all while glancing over my shoulder to see what I'd just run into. My heart started beating regularly again because I knew in that moment I wasn't going to die. The metal clang had come from a ladder to the roof of the little bookstore. While another Muncher went to grab for me I stabbed the middle aged woman in the side of her head and began stepping up the ladder instantly. Briefly I was rendered with the sound of a truck squealing away as I began to take the other step up towards my safe haven. I was almost to the top when a sudden weight on my boot that made me slip and almost fall to the ground where twenty or more Munchers stood below. On my boot was a said Muncher trying pull me down by putting all their weight on my ankle. Thankfully, he was holding on just by his hands and his face wasn't near my boot so he wasn't close to biting me through my leather.

I pulled with all my strength to continue up the ladder but hit uncomfortable and heavy weight on my ankle had me stuck. I tried to wiggle my way out of my boot but the laces were always tied as tightly as possible any time I slipped them on so it futile. I let out a muffled scream and pulled with all my might to get up another step and somehow I managed to make it, but as soon as I did almost all my strength was gone. The Muncher pulled back on my ankle and was swinging back and forth and it took everything in me to hold on to the ladder. I wrapped both my arms around the ladder and held on for dear life. I tried to hold in my scream again as I fought against the weight of the Muncher, but I knew my body was wearing out and I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. It had come to the day that I needed help and it was because of the help my father sent with me that I was in this position.

A scuffling from above me had me looking up and suddenly all I could see were green eyes staring down at me, "Give me your hand!" the person with the green eyes seemed to yell out.

The Muncher attached to me started swinging more forcefully and I suddenly became aware that it wasn't that he was swinging it was that he was trying to _climb up_ my leg. "I can't!" I yelled back. "If I let go I'll fall!"

The green eyes turned to something behind him and swiftly he called out, "Emmett, Jasper, I need your help!"

Just as soon as he called for the two more people he and two other faces came back to over where I was hanging. "We've got you, brown eyes," a guy with dimples and curly brown hair that was cut short said as he reached down offering me his hand. Green Eyes held out his hand to and the blonde man that stood with them looked down at me pensively and gave me a nice smile.

I tried unsuccessfully to pull myself up one more time and let out a loud groan, "If I live through this James Harris, I'm going to fucking murder you!" I grabbed ahold of Green Eyes' hand and then reached for the guy with dimples. With both of their help they lifted me up and pulled me over the roof, but along with pulling me they also pulled the Muncher along. I was just about to kick the damn thing in the head when the blonde guy stabbed it with a knife. I fell back onto the ground and laid there for a second to try to settle my breathing.

"Are you okay?" Green Eyes asked me as he stood over me.

Instead of answering I fisted my hands and stood unsteadily, "I am going to fucking kill that asshole! He just fucking almost got me fuck-" I cut myself off as I lost my breath. James Harris almost got me killed, is what I wanted to yell.

"As nice as this moment is, we should get moving now that those things have been made aware that there is people around," a cool voice chimed from somewhere nearby. I squinted to the right of me and I saw two young women standing wearily by a door that probably led down to the bookstore. One was a tall and slender blonde and the other was a short and petite black haired girl and I was assuming by the voice that it was blonde that spoke so sharply.

I placed my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath, I hadn't felt this worked up since my first few encounters with the Munchers and I wasn't particularly thrilled by that fact. "Give me a second and I'll lead them away," I said easily.

"Are you insane?" Green Eyes asked as he glared at me.

I shrugged, "Most likely, but I need to get the Hell out of here and the fastest I can do that is by getting to my truck which is in front of this bookstore. With my truck I can lead them away from the bookstore and the lot of you can go to a safer place."

The blonde guy sighed, "There aren't a lot of safe places in Port Angeles, and we thought we found one in the bookstore, obviously we were mistaken."

I furrowed my eyebrow and then nodded, "Sorry, I guess James screwed over more than one person today, not surprising that Jackass did though. I'm going to rip is god damn balls off the next time I see him! Think he can leave me with twenty fucking Munchers, he's got another thing coming!"

The guy with the dimples started laughing loudly, "You're tough for a little thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me that asshole will get what he deserves for ruining your hideout and for throwing me to the ravenous freaks."

"You said you have a truck?" a timid bell like voice asked and I turned to see the short petite young woman taking a few steps in my direction.

I pursed my lips, my father always warned me to be careful if I ran into people because we never knew just who might try to run off with our stuff, but he also told me that if I found people that looked alright that I should try to help them as much as I could. "Uh yeah…" I stated uncertainly. I had no idea if James took off with my truck because it had the generators on it of he took off in his because of it having the fuel. I just prayed that he left one behind because if he didn't and I had to walk to the next store on the list I was going to be extremely pissed off.

"Are you pretty well set up wherever it is that you're held up?" Green Eyes asked me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I glanced at the group of people around me and suddenly I felt Charlie's words hit me. I was supposed to do whatever I could to help them, right? These strangers had saved my life while two men that I'd known for years left me in the middle of a buffet and I was what was being served. Shouldn't I reward the strangers for their bravery? We could use people like that back in Forks instead of lazy assholes like Tyler or the stupid jock Mike or the ever hateful James. I smiled slightly as I looked back at Green Eyes, "You could say that."

The blonde guy glanced between each of his fellow friends before turning back to me, "Is there any way you could help us out?"

I shrugged, "Sure, just as long as you don't throw me to the Munchers as soon as we get to my truck. If you did that I'd have to kill you," I joked slightly and I saw a flash of something in each of their eyes.

"We wouldn't do that!" the black haired girl gasped.

"I was kidding."

"How are we going to do this?" the blonde girl suddenly asked stepping towards the group. "Those things are probably in the store by now…"

I stood and glanced over to the alley to see about ten or so Munchers mulling about and I grinned easily. Ten I could do, twenty I couldn't. I stepped to the ladder once more and swiped my knife out and stuck the handle in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Green Eyes yelled out in shock.

I righted my footing and turned so that my back was pressed against the ladder and pulled my knife from my mouth. "I'm taking care of the Munchers, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked and threw my knife directly into the skull of a Muncher below me. Without wasting another moment I took a few more steps and the jumped onto unsuspecting Muncher and bashed his skull into the ground. I swept around and pulled the knife from the other Muncher's head and stabbed another of the ravenous freaks. I barely noticed that Green Eyes had followed me down and that the rest of the group and had followed after that. Between all of us it took a matter of seconds before the ten Munchers were down for the count. "C'mon!" I called out and motioned for them to follow me to where my truck was hopefully still sitting.

"Holy shit!" the guy with the dimples cursed as he saw how loaded down my truck was with supplies.

"It's going to be a tight fit, but I have another truck a few blocks away," I stated as barely bated an eye at all their shocked expressions and continued to the driver's door.

Dimples and Green Eyes clambered up into the bed of the truck and the blonde guy followed suit while the two women got inside the cab of the truck with me. The back window was open and I knew that every single one of them could hear when the petite black hair girl asked her question, "Just how well set up are you at this place?"

I glanced at them as I started the truck, "It's a whole town."

**AN: Alright so we got to meet the usual suspects Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and of course Edward. I know she doesn't know their names yet, but bear with Bella she will change that in the next chapter I promise! Tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright everyone, so I got a question in one of my reviews and I just wanted to insure everyone- this is an Edward and Bella fic, but it's going to focus on the trials of what the group and the town is going to go through during the zombie apocalypse. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the ones coming up. It really is so awesome that so many of you are enjoying this and honestly I'm enjoying writing it- I can't stop writing it and that's why I'm updating so frequently! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. **

**Song for this chapter is Sad But True by Metallica**

Chapter Four

We pulled up to the store that was next on Charlie's list and just like I suspected James' truck was sitting easily in front of it. I turned off the ignition and stepped out my truck with a small smile on my face, James was about to get his ass kicked. Mike came out of the store holding a plastic bag full of some kind of merchandise that I'm sure Charlie had wanted. As soon as Mike saw me he dropped the bag and grinned fully at me.

"You're okay! James said-"

"James fucking pushed me down and left me for the Munchers!" I interrupted testily. I felt the group of people that I met earlier come up behind me.

Mike's face scrunched up in confusion, "He said that you fell…"

I nodded, "Because he fucking pushed me."

"Don't you think you may be jumping to conclusions, Bella?" Mike asked and then nodded to what was behind me. "Who the Hell are they?"

I pointed my thumb behind me, "These are the complete strangers that saved my ass back there in the ally while a guy that I've known all my life ran away with his tail between legs. I wonder what Charlie is going to have to say about all this?" I questioned while quirking my eyebrow up.

Mike visibly gulped, "Bella, if I'd known that I could have help you-"

"You would have still run away like the pussy you are, Michael Newton, don't even for one second deny it. Charlie wonders why I rather go on these things without help! My help deserts me in the back of an ally with Munchers on my ass! Munchers that had no reason for being discovered because that store was not on our list!" I ranted.

"Are you done?" a quiet voice rang out and I looked behind Mike where James stood against the door of the store they had been raiding.

"I haven't even started, Harris!" I growled through clenched teeth.

James grinned easily and picked up the bag Mike dropped earlier and swung it in the back end of their truck, "You know I never figured you for the type that would run to Daddy when things didn't go your way, you surprised me Bella."

My eye twitched out of annoyance and before he could react I had him up against the truck with the side of his face scrunched up in pain. I had his arm twisted behind his back and my knee pushing him further into the truck as much as my strength could allow, which let me tell you was enough to get him groaning in pain. "I said that to Michael, not you James, you are sorely going to have to deal with me."

"Bella calm down!" Mike yelled out. "We don't have time for this."

I pushed James' face a bit harder into the truck and then let him go, "When we get back to Forks you're going to be wishing that you never pushed me to the ground in that ally, do you understand me?" I asked calmly.

James turned and glared fiercely at me, "You don't scare me, _Bella_," he dragged out the syllables of my name mockingly.

"In due time, Harris, in due time," I winked and then turned back to the new group behind me. "Pick three people to ride back with them; they've got a back seat."

"Hell no!" Mike cried out. "We don't know them, they could be mass murderers!"

I huffed, "If they were mass murderers they wouldn't have saved my life dumbass." I turned back to the group and smiled reassuringly. "I promise not everyone back home acts as fucking dumb as those two."

The three guys of their group looked at one another and then stepped forward, "We'll go," Dimples spoke easily but he kept his eyes focused on James. Dimples kissed the blonde girl lightly on the lips while the blonde guy gave a light peck to the petite girl's temple before walking towards the truck. Green Eyes nodded to both the girls and then smiled slightly at me as went to join the others.

"Bella, what if they try to hijack the truck?" Mike questioned softly as for the group not hear.

I rolled my eyes, "If they try anything then just remind them that I have the two girls and I won't hesitate to throw them to a herd of Munchers." I spoke loudly enough that everyone heard and I saw the girls visibly stiffen. "C'mon we're burning daylight and I don't want to be caught in the middle of the night on the 101."

When I got back in the truck I smiled slightly at the girls, "Don't worry, I won't really throw you to a herd."

The blonde murmured something to herself while the petite girl grinned up at me, "You're pretty scary, you know that?"

I smirked, "Then why are you grinning at me?"

"Because it's good to be a little scary to bad guys at times like these," she amended with no edge of sadness to her voice.

I started the truck and maneuvered it to reverse and turn around so we could head back to the 101 as soon as possible. I wasn't kidding when I said that day light was burning, we would be lucky if we made it back to Forks with the sun just setting if not all the way down for the night. It wasn't a good thing to be on the road during the night, not only because the Munchers might be out causing traffic but also because we could lead them to town. Doing that would not only get James and Mike in trouble but me as well. Charlie would rather we hide in our trucks until morning that travel at night and risk bring a load of Munchers towards the town.

With that thought in mind I pressed my foot a little harder on the gas pedal, there was no way in Hell that I was spending a night locked in this truck with two other people. "What are your names?" I questioned after settling in a nice pace with James' truck trailing behind me.

"My name is Alice," the petite girl chimed and then pointed to the blonde, "That's Rosalie and the three guys are Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

Rosalie huffed, "She doesn't know which ones which Alice."

Alice stopped smiling for a second and then grinned sheepishly, "The big guy with the dimples is Emmett, the blonde guy is Jasper, and the guy with the crazy hair and green eyes is Edward," she effectively described each one for me and I nodded in response.

"Is this place really real?" Rosalie piped up after a moment of silence.

"You think I'd make it up?" I rebutted as I let my left arm swing out the window as I kept my right hand planted on the steering wheel. We were just getting back on the 101 and making good progress with the increase in speed, but I was hoping that I could push the truck a little bit faster even with the extra load we were hauling.

Rosalie turned to me with clear indecision in her blue eyes, "It wouldn't be the first time that we were told a place was safe and come to find out it wasn't."

My mind went back to the navy ships filled with people that were run over with Munchers. I pursed my lips and shook my head, "It isn't necessary the safest place, but it's better than Port Angeles. We've got some places running electricity, we have a hospital, we have a border that's protected twenty four seven, we have precautions set up just in case of an over run… Does that mean that it's perfect? No, we have a share of casualties, but we're surviving better than the towns I've come across."

What I said must have appeased Rosalie because she simply nodded and went back to looking out the window. Alice started chirping on about nothing most of the ride and I listen mostly but my mind wandered over to what would happen when we got back to Forks. It wasn't every day that I brought people into our town, in fact I'd never brought anyone back with me to the town unless they were from La Push or something. Charlie was sure to be a little shocked and probably a little pissed, but wasn't he the one to tell me that I should do whatever it was that I could to help the people that I saw were trust worthy? These people were trust worthy that I was sure of, I knew I'd only known them for a short period of time, and in that time they'd done more for me than James and Mike ever had in all the year I'd known them.

Thankfully, when we were about fifteen minutes away the sun was just beginning to go down and I didn't have to worry about Charlie being pissed about bringing any Munchers back home with us. Though honestly, I was so amped up after what happened in that ally that I wouldn't have minded going hand to hand with a few more. We pulled up to the gate of the town and I stuck my head out and waved at Sam and Paul, two guys from the reservation that were built like linebackers. The two guys hooted and hollered and motioned for the gate to be opened. It was always a big deal when I got back after an errand because everyone knew that I was hauling back some goodies. I never came home empty handed, I wouldn't ever do that to the people of Forks.

I stopped the truck just in the middle of the town square and jumped out with a big grin on my face. "Alright everybody, move out of the way, let me see my daughter," Charlie pushed people out of the way and when he saw me his shoulders relaxed and he grinned. "Glad you made it Bells, what'd you bring back for us?"

I kicked at the ground just as the other doors of both the trucks opened, "Everything on the list and then some…"

Gasps came from the crowd as they saw the five people that hadn't been a part of the group when we left this morning. Charlie glanced between the newcomers and me and thankfully kept his face impassive as his eyes swept by. Charlie clapped his hands together and turned back to the crowd, "Alright, you guys know the drill, start moving the supplies in the gym and the other stores. We'll go through everything in the morning and put them in their designated spots then." Charlie turned back to me, "You come with me and bring your new friends… That means the two of you as well," he pointed to James and Mike.

I bit my lip but nonetheless motioned for everyone to follow me as I walked steadily behind Charlie as he led me to the Police Station. Once inside I high fived some of the deputies as they approved of my shipment of goodies as I passed by them, on days that I came back from an errand everyone was my new best friend. I was used to being smiled at and thanked one day and then being ignored the next. I took it for what it was worth and then settled back into being no one after it was all said and done. I liked being no one, it was what I was used to and I wanted it to stay like this.

We stopped in Charlie's office and he closed the door after everyone came inside. Charlie smiled slightly at the new group of people before him and then settled down in his leather seat behind his desk. Charlie still liked to think that he was only Chief of Police of this town, not the Mayor, the Chief, and every other authority figure you could think of. It was kind of nice to think that my father was easily satisfied with what he had in life and he wasn't one to become obsessed with getting more power. I think that was part of the reason everyone trusted him to keep them safe, there was never an underlying reason for my father's actions. Charlie's only goal in life was to protect this town, he told me once that he swore an oath to do whatever he could in order to keep this town safe and he wasn't a man that would break his word. No matter what came at him he would make sure this town kept going.

"Isabella, why don't you start telling me what exactly happened in Port Angeles?" Charlie prompted while staring intently at me.

I sighed and sat on the edge of his desk, "Well you see, I went inside this little bookstore for about five minutes and left those two fumbling idiots that you sent with me for back up outside. They couldn't manage waiting in the truck for five bloody minutes so they went into a gun store that was next door. Obviously they were unprepared for what they walked into-"

"Sir," James interrupted. "We were just trying to get more ammunition for the town so that we could-"

Charlie held up his hand, "I believe I asked my daughter what happened, and I'd like to hear what she has to say." James shut his mouth and looked appropriately dejected. "Continue, Bella."

"As I was saying," I started again. "They weren't prepared for what they came across, which was about twenty or more Munchers. Just as I was coming out of the bookstore they hauled ass out and I was surrounded with the beasts. Having no choice, I started climbing the ladder to the roof of the bookstore and I was almost thrown to the ground when a Muncher grabbed a hold of my leg. The three guys before you were on top of the roof and helped me up, they saved my life." Charlie's face was clear of any emotion as I spoke and before he could respond I finished my story. "I quickly got myself acquainted with the group and I found them capable and thought that they could be useful around the town, so I offered them to come back with me, James, and Mike." I stopped again and focused solely on Charlie and his eyes met mine with a fierce look of anger in them. I knew my father well and I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he blew his well-kept temper so I tried another angle to get him on my side, "They saved my life Dad, I think the least we can do for them is give them a safe place to sleep."

Charlie's eyes left mine and he stood slowly, "I want to thank you men for saving my daughter's life, losing her would have been a tragic loss for this town." Emmett, Edward, and Jasper nodded uneasily under the fire of Charlie's stare and I think I saw Rosalie look a bit frightened which was strange because she always seemed cool and collected. Charlie turned to Mike and James and his face started to redden, "I sent you on this errand with my daughter to help back her up, and I hear that you left her after making a colossal mistake as going into an unmarked store without properly seeing if it was taken over? What kind of imbeciles are you?" Charlie's voice was calm and quiet and it practically had me shitting my pants. It was then that I realized that Charlie wasn't mad at me for bringing the five people back with me but at the two men that he'd sent along for the errand.

"Charlie-" James started.

"Chief Swan," Charlie hissed as he glared at the two men.

Mike gulped and took a step backward while James' face was an impeccable shade lighter than from earlier. "Chief Swan, we were just thinking about the town when we went inside the store…" James paused and then took a breath, "If Bella had never gone in the bookstore anyways we would never have done it."

I visibly cringed for what I knew was about to happen. Charlie's fists slammed down on his desk, "Don't you fucking dare turn this back on my daughter, Harris! You're a fucking moron that can't think his way out of a box much less a store full of Munchers, my daughter has experience of getting out of situations like no one else in this god forsaken town. If she wants to go in a fucking bookstore to get a book than by God she can, but you, an amateur, going into a secluded unmarked gun store is whole other story. Never have you gone on an errand before, what made you think for a second that you could do a store by yourself?" Charlie had officially blown his top. "You're lucky that I don't string you up in the middle of fucking town square-"

I placed my hand on my father's shoulder and his stiffened posture immediately relaxed, "Dad, I'm fine, everything's fine. These guys over here saved my life, you shouldn't be angry, you should be thanking them."

Charlie righted himself and took in a breath, "You're right, Bells, I should. How about I see where I can set the lot of you up that would be comfortable?" Charlie stared back at the five people in front of him. "I'm sure I can think of someone that has room for all of you…"

I nodded, "How about you ask around and I'll take them back home to let them freshen up a bit." I paused and looked over at James and Mike, "That way you can finish up here…"

Charlie's hands fisted once more, "I think that's a brilliant plan, Bells, James and Mike, you guys don't mind staying for just a little bit longer, do you?"

I smirked, it didn't really matter if they did or not because either way they were going to stay and listen to what Charlie had to say. What Alice said earlier today was true; it _was_ good to be scary to the bad guys at times like these and nobody was scarier than Charlie Swan.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't worry chapter five is already written and ready for tomorrow! PS: How much do you love Charlie? I know I do! In the books he was always a very reserved man but also protective of his daughter even though he barely saw her growing up. I wanted to focus in on his protectiveness and really let it be shown because I think that's how he would have acted if something like this had happened. Anyways, tell me what you think about the confrontation and how you think Charlie is going to take the newcomers in the town in the future! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright guys here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it... it's kind of a little bit of a filler but it's to get you introduced to the town a bit more. Disclaimer: I own absolutely no characters or any rights to Twilight.**

**Song for chapter is Snow (Hey Oh) by Red Hot Chilli Peppers**

Chapter Five

"You really weren't kidding when you said you had an entire town, were you?" Rosalie questioned, her voice appeared to be in awe as she stared around herself.

We were walking from the Police Station towards town square once more, "Nope, I wasn't," I shrugged.

"You're Dad, he's a pretty tough guy, huh?" Emmett asked as he stepped up next to me.

I laughed, "Charlie's tough when he wants to be… Especially if it comes down to my safety being rendered, but mostly he's just protective of the town and everyone in it. If I say you're not going to hurt anyone he's going to take my word for it… Just don't make me regret putting my neck out for you."

Emmett held up his hands with a grin across his face, "You name the job I have to do and I'll do it. I think this is the first time in eight months that I've walked a street at night time and I'm not even looking over my shoulder as I go."

Jasper looped his around Alice's shoulders, which should have looked awkward since of their height difference but he made it seem effortless, "This is true, how have you kept this place from being overrun?"

"Charlie," I answered simply. "He acted fast, anyone who was infected was quartered and until they changed they were kept safe, but when they did we put them down. Luckily, we didn't have that many and at first it seemed like we weren't going to be hit hard with any of the disease. Later though, we started having Munchers roam in at night and get into the houses so Charlie set up a border. We have twenty four seven surveillance up on the border and if any Munchers start their way over we take them out."

"This is incredible," Edward spoke quietly from beside me. "Everyone seems so normal, like it's just another day that's going by, like nothing out there ever happened."

I sighed, "Trust me they know and they've been affected by it, Forks is just a strong town. We've been around for a long time and we'll fight to stay even longer. This is our town and we're not about to let mindless freaks come in and overrun it." I paused as I past the dinner that Charlie and I always frequented. When the world ended, more or less, it had become a meeting place for everyone to speak strategy. I waved at the owner, a bright haired woman who would forever be known as Mrs. Cope to me even though I was now a grown adult. Mrs. Cope smiled hesitantly back when she saw the newcomers tagging along. "This place might be a little hesitant to you at first, but once you start to spend a little time with them they'll warm up to you."

Alice grinned back at Mrs. Cope and waved enthusiastically, "I don't mind working for our stay here, this is probably the safest place in the entire world right now, and I want to be able to stay."

"We don't mind getting our hands dirty," Jasper agreed. "I'm pretty good with a gun," he motioned to the border that Sam and Paul still guarded with automatic weapons.

I glanced behind him at Sam and Paul, "You'll have to talk to Charlie about that later, he's pretty choosy with who goes up there." I snorted to myself when I thought of Tyler who was known to fall asleep on the job, "Then again, I think there might just be a new slot to fill."

"How many people are still here?" Edward questioned.

Quite a few residents were still walking around even at dark, it wasn't uncommon for there to be people on the streets but usually most still went inside. "There was about three thousand before the disease hit, half left when the news started to spread and another hundred or so died. We have about a thousand or a little less to wandering about."

"A thousand people!" Rosalie gasped incredulously.

"Or a little less," I repeated.

"That's incredible!"

The wispiness in Rosalie's tone had me smiling slightly, "Yes it truly is and it's all because of my father… Ask anyone in this town and they will tell you that. That's why no one questions him and why people shut the fuck and listen when he has something to say."

"That and because he's scary as all get out," Emmett snorted.

Rosalie instantly smacked up the side of his head and then turned to me with a sheepish grin, "Excuse him, Bella, he didn't mean to offend you."

I laughed a full belly laugh, "I promise you he really isn't that bad, just don't be around when he loses his temper."

Edward glanced my way, "I don't think it was temper that caused him to react tonight."

I crossed my arms, "What do you think it was?"

"Obviously, it was because he sent those two men with you to protect you and they left you stranded with… what was it that you called the zombies? Munchers?" Edward seemed to grin a bit at my name and the group let out a bit of a chuckle along with him.

"What?" I glanced between the group of five friends that were walking beside me towards my father's house, my home.

"I like it," Emmett hummed through a chuckle. "Seems a lot less evil than zombies or man eating freaks… It makes me think of the munchies."

Alice giggled, "You're such an idiot sometimes, Em."

Emmett pouted and then messed up Alice's hair with his giant paw of a hand and we were immediately greeted with her shrieks of protest, "I'm the idiot that keeps your ass alive, if I recall."

I laughed and started for my house that was just a few meter away now, "You guys are welcome to use the bathroom, unfortunately there is only so much hot water so use it sparingly," I started as I opened the door. The group behind me all let out gasps and I smiled as I let them inside the only house that would ever be my home. "Also know that there is only one for you guys to share… If you want to take a shower you may, the towels are in the cabinet above the toilet. I'll let you guys borrow some of Charlie and my clothes for the meantime and tomorrow you guys can go to the gym where some of the clothes I brought in from Port Angeles can be found."

"I think I've died and have gone to heaven," Jasper spoke quietly as he looked around the house with wide eyes.

Rosalie sighed, "Are you sure we didn't die in that ally back in Port Angeles because this really does seem too good to be true?"

I smiled sadly at the group before me, "I can't imagine how rough these past few months have been on you guys, feel free to relax and enjoy yourselves. I'm going to see what I have to fix for dinner that will serve seven."

Alice skipped to my side, "I can help if you would like."

I grinned at the petite girl, "That's okay, take a shower and relax." When she looked a bit disappointed I tried to reassure her, "There's no reason for you to try to prove yourself tonight, there will be plenty of time for that later. For the moment, just try to relish in being in a safe place."

Alice sighed but nodded all the same and sat down on the couch in the living room as Rosalie started for the bathroom almost immediately. Jasper, Edward, Emmett all settled in various positions and areas in the living room and all let out a collective sigh of relief. I took a quick glance around me and then headed for the kitchen to see what I could scramble up for everyone to eat. With the town as small as it was we had our little electricity company that catered to the citizens of Forks and now was used sparingly for the town. We were given enough power to run our needed appliances such as the stuff in the kitchen, a few lights around the house, and the hot water heater. I honestly couldn't imagine what the past eight months had been like for my group of survivors out there in the living room. They'd been through a lot that was for sure, but they were here now and would be safer now.

I opened the freezer and saw that Charlie had been busy fishing all day today, the freezer was filled with different kinds of fish and I almost grinned at my father's typical behavior. Any chance he could get before the world went to shit he would fish and even now he still tried to get to the water as much as possible. In his defense, he always stated that it was food in our stomach and that he knew that I could cook it to where it was edible- as if I'd cook anything that was inedible. I took out the fish and sat them in some warm water to let them start to defrost before going back into the living room.

"I hope you guys don't mind fish," I called out.

Emmett clapped his hands together, "Can't wait, I'm famished."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You're always famished."

"Hey Alice," I started and she immediately perked up. "Do you mind helping me with something?"

Alice jumped out of Jasper's arms and smiled hugely at me, "Of course, what do you need me to do?"

Jasper shook his head and then stretched fully out onto the couch that Alice just vacated, "Take a breath, baby."

"I need your help with the clothes, you probably know everyone's sizes and you can help me carry them downstairs for you all," I spoke easily and then motioned for her to follow me up the stairs. Alice clambered behind me excitedly and I chuckled slightly at her exuberance as I led her towards my room. "I'm sure that there is something in here that could both you girls, though the clothes might be a bit big for you."

Alice swished her hand to wipe my fears away, "No worries, I'm sure we can work something out."

The two of us went to work finding something that she and Rosalie could use and after she ran the clothes down for Rosalie to take she came back to help me pick clothes out for the guys. Charlie was a bit of a pack rat so there were clothes from his younger days, it was actually a bit funny to go through all the different styles over the years. Though, if I were to be honest most of his style consisted of flannel button downs and jeans. Our only problem with finding clothes for the guys was that Emmett was such a big guy that pretty much nothing we were going to find was going to fit him, so for a girl that's quick on her feet I went back to my bedroom and went to a box I kept hidden in my closet. Unbeknownst to my father, I kept a box of my ex-boyfriend's things and one of those things happened to be a hoodie and drawstring pants. Thankfully for Emmett, my ex-boyfriend was a well-built guy as well.

The two of us headed back down the stairs and handed each of the boys their clothes, and Alice quickly went to the bathroom when she noticed Rosalie sitting down next to Emmett with wet hair. I left the group of friends in the living room and went to kitchen to get started on dinner. It was nice for once to hear laughter and conversations flowing from the living room. It wasn't like we never had people over any more it was just that any time company came by it was usually about business and never for particularly good circumstances. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy this new founded group of people that I was sure bound to brighten this town up a bit.

**AN: Alright tell me what you think of this chapter... Did you like the bit of the town that you got to see? What would you like added to the town as a twist?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry for the wait but I'm stuck without a laptop and I'm writing on my cellphone so please excuse any mistakes. Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight and they belong to their rightful owner as always! **

My father was a quiet man, he always knew when to sit back and listen to every side of a story. He was keen to look on both sides of the line and determine the truth from that, he was a smart man and I respected his opinion over anyone else's. So when he and I sat down in the den later that night, while the group huddled around the fireplace in the living room, I listened to what Charlie had to say. He sat in front of me with a faraway look on his face and he barely seemed to recognize that I was waiting for his input.  
Charlie caught my attention when he let out a deep sigh, "You could have died today and I wouldn't have been able to do anything..."  
"Charlie," I started but he interrupted me.  
"No," he began. "I wasn't there, I wouldn't have been able to save you. You would be dead right now if those boys out there hadn't of been there." My father's brown eyes cut to mine, "I don't know what I would do without you, kid."  
I shrugged, "Survive like you do now."  
He shook his head, "I'd still be breathing but I would be dead. Bella, you're my daughter, you're the reason I fight day to day. Without you," he cut himself off and glanced away from me.  
"You wouldn't," I argued. "You would fight for this town, for the other families out here that are fighting just like you and I." Charlie looked back at me and I smiled slightly, "You shouldn't talk like this, Charlie. I promised you I would always come back and I never break my word."  
Charlie reciprocated my smile, "I did teach you better than that."  
"You did," I agreed. "So what do you think of them?" I asked, trying to get back on the topic of the group of people out in the living room.  
Charlie sighed again, "I asked around to see if there was anyone willing to take them in. I mean, there's some abandoned houses but none of them are clean for them to take right now." He paused for a moment, "For right now though, the only ones willing to take them in are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."  
A gasp was ripped from my throat, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
Charlie ran a hand over his mustache as he debated what to answer, "Carlisle is a good man and he could be doing us a big favor in the future..."  
I didn't bother to comment on the favor Charlie was talking about. I knew of Carlisle's work and I knew that if he could possibly make headway it would be critical, but that didn't mean I agreed with the practice. Charlie confided in me what Carlisle wanted to do and I was asked my opinion, and because of Charlie's trust in me I was the only citizen of Forks besides Charlie, the good doc, and Mrs. Cullen that knew of what was going on behind the doors of the hospital. The hospital was a critical part of the life in Forks and even though we took precautions on whether it would be overrun Charlie and I would die before we let it get taken. The hospital was life or death and I would be dead if it was taken.  
"So the Cullens" I stated and glanced behind my back to insure that no one was standing there.  
"The Cullens," he repeated. "It won't be for long, just until they can clean up a house for themselves."  
I nodded, "I'll let them know..."  
I started to get up from the chair I was sitting in but Charlie stopped me. "Bella, I dont want you going on any errands by yourself anymore."  
"Just because you don't want it doesn't mean it won't happen," I said softly.  
Charlie rubbed at his face and groaned, "I dont care what kind of deal you want to make, Bella, I'll do it: you pick who goes with you, three trucks, a trailer, whatever. Just please," he stood up and his eyes were desperate as he stared at me. "Don't go anywhere by yourself."  
It wasn't what he promised me that made me agree, it was the pure need in his eyes. My father didn't let his emotions out on just anything and I couldn't bear to turn him down. My father was the only constant thing in my life and I would do anything for him, even be followed around on an errand. "Fine," I sighed and I was immediately wrapped in his arms and he was holding onto me for dear life.  
"Kid," he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.  
I knew without the words my father was saying that he loved me, that he would always love me. My father was my life, I had no one else to live for except for him. The town meant everything to us but in the end it was him and I. I'd fight for him and he would fight for me, I was daddy's little girl to the heart and he in turn was wrapped around my finger- had been since the day I was born. We pulled away from one another and I walked out of the den and he sat back down in his chair.  
When I walked back into the living room I was greeted with an argument between Emmett and Jasper. "I'm just saying that Jerry was a bully."  
Jasper sighed dramatically, "And Tom wasn't? He was constantly trying to eat Jerry!"  
"Are you serious? He's a cat! Of course he was trying to eat a rat, its what he's supposed to do!" Emmett ranted.  
I bit my lip to try to contain my laughter, "Are you guys really arguing about Tom and Jerry, the cartoon?"  
Everyone of the group turned to look back at me, "Bella, back me up," Emmett started. "Isn't Jerry the bad guy?"  
I shook my head, "I'm a firm believer in self defense." I left it at that and then started in on the reason I came out to the living room. "Charlie found a home for you guys to stay at for the meantime."  
Rosalie straightened and the ice was back in her voice, "What do you mean by meantime? Are you going to make us leave?" she asked.  
I wiped my palms on my jeans before I began, "Of course not, you'll just be sharing a temporary home until you can clear out a house for your own. There are abandoned houses that you are welcome to, and you can even take more than one if you feel inclined to do so. In the end though, just tell Charlie or I where you all would like to stay so we can set up some electricity for the houses."  
Jasper glanced around at the faces of his fellow friends, "I think I can speak for everyone when I say we'd like to all be in the same house." Everyone nodded in agreement and Jasper continued speaking, "How will we know what houses are available?"  
"Trust me, you'll be able to tell when the houses are abandoned, but I can give you some recommendations to make it a little easier. Unfortunately, I won't be able to offer any help to fix up the house, it'll be up to you guys to do it. Don't worry though, because the couple you're staying with won't mind how long you stay for. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are really wonderful people..." I said and the group nodded in understanding.  
Charlie came into the living room then and pulled on his belt that held his pistol, tazer, and machete. "I'm going out for a patrol, I'll be home late so don't wait up," he said just as there was a knock on the front door.  
I was immediately drawn into a warm pair of arms as soon as I opened the door. Esme Cullen was a beautiful and classy woman even after the world ended. She had her hair perfectly done and her clothes neatly pressed and ironed. She was a woman that every grown man wanted and every woman envied. Charlie and I were the only ones that really treated the Cullens like regular people, everyone else seemed to be hesitant towards the rich couple before the world ended. The Cullens came to Forks when I was just about ten years old and the town wasn't used to newcomers and the Cullens were practically shunned. I never really had a choice on whether or not I could like the couple or not because I was always around Esme's husband. I was always stuck in his office, whether for stitches or a cast it didn't matter, I was stuck spending time with the two of them. They were wonderful people that loved with all their hearts and I was quickly adopted by the two, figuratively speaking. Esme was was the closest thing to a mother that I had and I would always look out for the two of them, even if Carlisle's experiment could in fact kill everyone in the town.  
"Bella, dear!" Esme sung as I pulled back from her embrace. "I heard you went to Port Angeles, how on earth did you get your father to agree to that?"  
I shrugged, "He's the one that sent me." I briefly heard my father mutter something about being thrown under the bus by his own daughter, but I didn't really care because Esme's expression was priceless.  
"You sent your daughter on a suicide mission for what? Some generators!" Esme fumed as she stalked past me to where Charlie was still standing.  
I winked at Carlisle as he shook his head at his wife. As I closed the door behind Carlisle my father replied to Esme's accusation. "It wasn't a suicide mission, I sent two men with her."  
Esme placed her hands on her hips while glaring at my father, "Just who did you think was good enough to send with your daughter to a city filled with ravenous freaks?"  
Charlie swallowed and mutter out his answer, "Mike Newton and James Harris."  
Esme threw her hands in the air, "You thought sending the ex town drunk with her was a good idea?"  
"Hey," Charlie protested. "I sent Mike Newton with her as well!"  
"That idiot doesn't even know how to tie his own shoes, much less how to navigate through a city filled with Munchers!"  
"Esme," Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed. "Please forgive her, Charlie, you know how we worry about Bella going on these trips of hers... We just don't want anything to happen to her."  
Esme settled further into Carlisle's arms, "Well of course we worry about her, she thinks she's invincible but the many trips to Carlisle's office should prove otherwise."  
I cleared my throat, "She is right here," and everyone in the room looked over to me and I smiled reassuringly at Carlisle and Esme. "And she is perfectly fine, you dont need to worry about me. These guys saved my ass today, thank you for letting them into your home." I pointed over at the group of people who were staring at the couple with amused grins on their faces.  
Esme immediately brightened, "Oh thank you so much for taking care of Bella today, really its such a relief that nothing bad happened in Port Angeles- at least nothing can't be fixed."  
Edward stood up and shook hands with the two of them, "We didn't do much, she took out plenty of Munchers on her own."  
Emmett grinned and stood up as well, "Plus, she totally whipped that one guys ass for pushing her down in that alley."  
The room fell completely silent and I braced myself for the onslaught of what was going to happen.

**AN: Alright, let me know what you think. Don't worry the next chapter will have more action in it I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I finally have my laptop back! I actually just got it today and started writing immediately. So sorry for the delay people I hope you are all still reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any rights to Twilight.**

**Song for the chapter is Here's your future by The Thermals**

Chapter Seven

TNT was loud and you held on for dear life anytime a blast was sure to hit. A countdown usually echoed to let you know when the boom would be coming. There was no countdown, no numbers ringing in my ears when my father turned to me with eyes bright with fire flashing. I didn't need a forewarning when it came to him but I could have used a moment to prepare myself for his onslaught. At the very moment that Emmett's words sunk in for my father, the room was dead silent and ice swept across. The only heat remaining was emitting from Charlie.

"Esme, why don't you take every to where they will be staying? I need to have a moment with my daughter." Charlie's words were quick and through clenched teeth and his eyes were kept solely on my face. Just when I thought I was in the clear of not getting into any trouble it hit me like a freight train.

Esme closed her mouth and glanced at Carlisle before motioning for the group go to the door. "Yes, why don't we go?" she suggested quickly. Esme was a smart woman, she knew when to get the hell out of the line of fire.

Rosalie stepped forward, "Pardon my loudmouthed boyfriend, Chief Swan, please don't take what he said against your daughter."

Charlie kept his eyes fixed on me but addressed Rosalie, "No pardon is needed, I'm glad he let it slip. It's obvious that if he had not told me I wouldn't have known about such a serious offense."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't need to report everything to you, Charlie," I defended.

His hands tightened into fists and he shot a glare at Esme, "Please take your guests, Esme."

I sighed, "This is ridiculous, Charlie. Why are you mad? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You think not telling me about being pushed down in an alley as right?" he fumed.

I shook my head, "I plan on taking care of him myself."

"Which one was it?"

"That's beside the point, what matters-"

Charlie cut me off, "What matters is that I know what men I can trust and which I can't."

His eyes trapped me and I gasped at what he was insinuating. "Are you saying you can't trust me?"

"Not when you're hiding thing from me, Isabella, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like this."

Emmett coughed and stepped forward, "Sir, it really wasn't a big deal, I was-"

I interrupted. "No, it was a big deal. James pushed into and was the reason I got surrounded by the Munchers," Esme gasped and held onto Carlisle's arm. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I knew I could handle the situation. I don't need my daddy running and trying to save the day. I'm a big girl, Charlie, I can make my own decisions and fix my own problems without consulting with you. What happened today was an unfortunate occurrence but I was going to fix it."

Charlie shook his head and took a step towards me. "Can't you understand that I'm not trying to just protect you, Isabella. I'm trying to protect everyone. If James did this to you- the Chief's daughter, then he could do this to anyone. It's not safe to place him in dangerous situations if he can't be trusted."

I raised my hands up in exasperation and let out a huff. "Why do you think he did it, Charlie? He did it to show who was boss! I'm just a twenty something girl that gets to order him around? That's ludicrous! Do I think he would do this to anyone else? No, he wanted to show who was in charge between the two of us. He doesn't want to hurt innocent people, he wants to show me up."

"Where was Mike then?" Charlie countered.

I rolled my eyes, "Mike took off before James came out. He didn't see James push me."

"I can't have James poking around if he did this to you-"

"Let it go! Charlie if I thought it was a problem I would have told you. I can handle my own affairs. This is truly between James and I. He wants to prove that he's top dog so be it. I'll be there to put him down a few pegs. He's great to have on the walls, don't take him down as punishment; don't do that to the town."

Charlie's eyes flashed once more, "Don't begin to tell me what I should and shouldn't do for this town, Isabella Marie. I know more than you what taking James down could do. I expect-"

I cut him off once more, "I expect you to trust your daughter."

Silence hung in the living room. Everyone was trying to look everywhere but Charlie and I. Charlie stood before me with straight shoulders and stiff neck. He wanted to protect me in every way but sometimes there were things that I needed to protect myself from. I was an independent young woman that knew what life was like now better than almost anyone in this town. I was strong and I could handle myself, I just needed Charlie to realize that. I couldn't let him fight every battle for me. I was expecting his anger, what I wasn't expecting was for him to say he didn't trust me. That stung like a blade doused in fire and gasoline.

"I expect you to trust me," I said slowly.

Charlie lost the fire in his eyes almost instantly. "Of course, I trust you Bells."

I shook my head, "I thought you did too." I turned on my heel and stepped outside of the house.

The cool night breeze hit me immediately. One thing about Forks that I loved was that I could still walk around at night without a real care in the world. When I was in high school or even after that I would walk around aimlessly to try to get my thoughts settled. After the apocalypse hit I thought I would lose that. Forks though, proved invincible. I would never forget those first few weeks when all things went to shit. I never thought I would be safe again.

**Flashback**

_I whispered Charlie's name as I stared at the news coming from the TV. Everything was getting so much more screwed up. What the hell was happening out there? The news had been trying to hide what was going on just saying that it was a virus spreading around- that precautions were being taken and that residents should just stay inside their homes. That is until one of the cameras caught a Muncher chewing on a girl's arm. The news now was relaying that people who were not affected should try to board a naval ship. Charlie and I both agreed that it was a stupid idea. _

_Charlie banged through the door and came in looking straggled and worn down. We were lucky in the town of Forks. We hadn't been touched by the virus yet. At least, nothing that Charlie and his officers couldn't handle. "What's the course of action now?" he wondered._

_I shook my head, "Still the navy."_

_Charlie grunted, "Stupid. One infection that is hidden and the whole ship goes down."_

_"A buffet."_

_"Yeah, a buffet," Charlie agreed just as a loud pounding came against the front door. Immediately, Charlie was at the door with his gun held in his hand. He opened the door as I got to my feet and watched as the deputy started ranting that some of the people had gotten bit by a lone Muncher that no one saw. The deputy spoke that the infection was here in Forks. _

_A gasp rippled through me as I watched the scene before me. The Apocalypse was here and I wasn't ready for it. It needed to leave, to come back another day. What was the saying? Zombie Zombie go away come back another day? _

_Charlie left the house with only a fleeting look back at me. He wanted me to stay inside, that he didn't want me to see this. I couldn't agree more with him. I didn't like death… I hated it in fact. A clumsy girl like me stood no chance against the Munchers. If I went out there I would surely die. I sat back against the couch and turned off the TV. Forks was quiet as it had been ever since the virus ripped through the United States and the rest of the world. No one really knew how it came about but it spread like nothing the medical teams and the CDC had ever seen. _

_A spasm rippled through me as a gunshot rang out against the silence. A few more came quickly after that each one getting closer and closer to the house. I stood shakily from the couch and glanced out the window. The scene sickened me. Forks residents were being shot down as they ran after the retreating officers. I couldn't see Charlie and my heart rate accelerated almost instantaneously. Where was Charlie? _

_I gulped and ran towards my father's gun case without another thought. Charlie needed my help, I could feel it in my bones. I might have been scared to death but if my father needed me I would face that. I wiped a tear from my face before running outside the door and on the front porch. When the door closed behind me I alerted one of the Munchers of my position. I stared wide eyed at Eric Yorkie as he came towards me with black blood gushing from one of the many bullet holes he'd suffered from. A bite on his neck seeped the liquid goo and as he got closer the clearer I could see the yellow of his eyes. One of the only friends I had at Forks High School was now coming after me to eat me. _

_I raised the gun and fired as steadily as my shaking hands could. I missed the first two rounds and as he got a few feet away I took in a deep breath and fired once more. My friend fell back and landed on the grass of my front lawn. I choked on a sob and leaned back against my childhood home. Was this the future I was going to hold? Killing my friends?_

**End of Flashback**

Thinking back on the day made me shiver; I would never forget shooting down my first Muncher. Eric Yorkie. I promised myself something that day. I wouldn't be the clumsy little girl that expected her father to protect her at all costs. I would fight for my life like everyone else because death came too easily in this world. But mostly, I promised myself that I would protect Charlie as well. He was the only family I truly had.

Now, the future was a little different. The town of Forks appeared to be stronger than ever. Then, the future looked bleak and I feared we would never catch a break. Today, we were strong. We would hold our ground. No one would take our town without a fight. We were raised with grit and dirt in our bones. We stood against so many things in the past that a bunch of Munchers weren't going to stand a chance.

I sighed and let the wind soak into my body and the moonlight rain down on me. Charlie and I would get through this fight like we did any other time. It was only our fear that got in the way. We were fearful of what would happen if we didn't have each other to look after. What would happen to ourselves if the other wasn't around.

"Are you okay?" a velvet voice wondered from behind me.

I closed my eyes and relished in the man's voice behind me. Edward was a sight for sore eyes for sure. He elicited an unbecoming reaction from within my body. At this moment though, it probably wasn't appropriate to be thinking that. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Charlie wanted to come after you, but Esme started reaming into him before he could get the chance." Edward laughed, "I took the moment to make sure for myself. I'm sorry Bella, Emmett can say things without thinking first."

I turned around and looked at him. "Don't worry about it Edward. It's not a big deal."

Edward shook his head, "It is a big deal. We don't want to cause any problems between you and your father."

I bit my lip and stared up at him. He really was a sight for sore eyes. "It'll be fine. Charlie just gets a little freaked out any time something happens to me. It's mainly my fault. I was so scared when the infection broke out… I think it really riled him up, all that protective nature broke out and he hasn't been able to tone it down since."

"For good reason," Edward answered. "You're his daughter, Bella. Of course, he wants to protect you over everyone else."

I shrugged. "It's not the same way as it was when the infection hit. I'm not scared anymore."

Edward stepped closer to me, "Maybe he's the one scared."

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed and I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days at the latest! Leave me some reviews to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright, here is the next chapter. I was pleasantly surprised with some of the reviews I got. A lot of you were glad that Charlie found out- you also thought that Bella was underestimating James. I really hope this next chapter is up to par. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to Twilight, even though I really wished that did because then I wouldn't be stuck in a dingy dorm room- instead I'd be sipping some fruity drink on a beach somewhere. **

**Song for this chapter would be: Black Betty by Ram Jam because it's an awesome song and it kind of goes with the beginning of the chapter...**

Chapter Eight

I avoided Charlie like the plague the next day and he seemed to be doing the same. We disagreed on the fact I didn't tell him about James. I understood that he thought it was valuable information incase James could possibly hurt someone else- someone else who couldn't handle themselves. I thought that James wouldn't do that. Honestly, I thought James's actions were against me solely. He wanted me to know who was boss between the two of us. Unfortunately for him, I didn't back down so easily. I didn't think it was utterly selfish of me to think that it was all about me, but deep down I didn't think he would harm anyone else.

I was on my post at the gate and I was wishing for some action. It'd been a slow day and I was in need to burn off a little steam. The fight with Charlie the night before left me itching to kill a few Munchers. The workout would relax me a bit more, not to mention it would be a little fun. After the past eight months you forget that you're killing what used to be human beings. Instead, you create a little game in your head. It makes the blood and the gore all seem less real. My mind went back to Eric Yorkie and how awful it had been to see him lifeless on my front lawn. I never wanted to feel that way again so I chose to ignore the once human part of the Munchers. I chose to focus in on the fact they were trying to eat me. It was an easy feat in the end.

My eyes peered around the bare road that was cut off from the barricade that Charlie and the rest of the town made. It was just about time for the sun to set and Munchers would start walking around this time. Seeing as I Isabella Swan, I got to pick whatever time I wanted for guarding the board and I always chose the time I would get the most action. I didn't want to waste my time doing absolutely nothing. I might as well be useful in my time.

I almost smirked to myself when I saw a brush of movement from the right of me. Far in the distance an early riser was straggling around. The Muncher's arm was half torn off from the bite it got. Another spot I caught was that the Muncher's gut was half hanging open as well. Back when I was a novice in killing Munchers this would have disturbed me. Now, I didn't waste a second to jump down from my post without bothering to radio in for backup.

I cracked my neck of any last minute cramps before letting out a soft whistle to alert the Muncher of my position. Immediately, the Muncher turned to me and let out a loud roar as they made their way to my human flesh. I kept my knife firmly in its place in my boot, and my gun was safely in its holster on my hip- I wasn't planning on killing the Muncher so easily. After all I did have some pent up energy to burn off. My hand fisted and rammed the Muncher in the gut easily while my leg whipped the Muncher off its feet. I planted in a steady kick to the Muncher's midsection before swiping my knife out of my boot and stabbing the vile thing in its forehead.

With a sigh I wiped the blood of the now dead Muncher on the grass. I pulled the radio off my belt and ordered for Ben Cheney to come help me dispose of the body. I didn't have to wait long either, in fact Ben was pissed I didn't contact him earlier. Disposing of the body was easy but took a bit of hard muscles to accomplish it. Unfortunately, I was not strong enough to lift the Muncher in the back of a truck to drop it off to be burned.

Forks was a town that could depend on its self to its very core. We had our own electrical company that kept us going day in and day out. We had our share of little stores that crafted their own unique items. We had our one gun store that was used before the apocalypse to cater to those would be hunters. We also had our funeral home. It was still being put to use to this day, but instead of catering to the Forks residents it was now burning the corpses of the rotten flesh. In all honesty, it was a god send. Nobody wanted to bury the dead Munchers because of what they could possibly in turn do to the soil we now depended on to keep us fed. We also didn't want to start any fires that could attract more Munchers. So it came down to the incinerator at the funeral home.

After Ben dumped the Muncher in the back of the pickup I went back to my post. Honestly, days that I wasn't out raiding other towns I felt antsy. Sitting around doing nothing wasn't my style. I liked the action on the streets where nothing was guaranteed. I liked the thrill that came over me when scouting a town to see what were red zones and what were free. It was in my nature to fight these monsters now and not doing so made me uneasy.

"Yo, Bella!" a voice called up at me.

I glanced down from my post and saw Tyler Crowley once again below, ready to take my spot on the wall. I jumped down from the barricade while Tyler climbed up the rope ladder. I smiled easily as I landed flat on my feet, and with a parting wave to Tyler I made my way to the diner. The bell rang as I opened the door alerting Mrs. Cope of a new arrival.

"Bella dear, how are you tonight?" she rushed over to me before leading me to my regular spot at the counter.

I sat on my stool while smiling at the older woman with her crazy fire engine red hair. "I'm doing fine, Mrs. Cope."

She ran her gray eyes over my body and then gasped harshly, "Is that blood?"

I checked where she was looking and shrugged my shoulders, "Took down a Muncher."

Mrs. Cope placed her hands on her hips and started to scold me, "You know better than to try to eat in here with zombie blood on your hands!"

I smiled, "Of course, Mrs. Cope. I was hoping to just get a coffee."

Appeased with my answer, Mrs. Cope pulled a coffee cup from underneath the counter and poured me a coffee. Black, there's no other way. True to what Mrs. Cope said, there was dark black blood smeared on my hands from the encounter between me and the Muncher. After I took a sip of the hot liquid I rubbed my hands on my jeans even though it was pretty clear that the blood was dried. I'd end up in Mrs. Cope's public bathroom scrubbing my hands to clear them.

The stool next to me scuffed the floor as James Harris sat down next to me. He was looking well rested and his blonde hair cut short and washed. His muddied boots left footprints from the entrance to where he was siting now- Mrs. Cope was going to be pissed. James donned his usual leather jacket with worn jeans and he sat with his hands placed comfortably in front of him. "So I'm surprised, Isabella."

I didn't bother answering him as I took another sip of my coffee.

"I expected you to rat me out to your father about the incident in the alley between the two of us," he hedged and kept his face to the front. Mrs. Cope caught the new comer and poured James a cup of coffee as well. When she left the counter to attend to her other customers James continued. "Come to find out that you didn't tattle to the old man."

After swallowing another taste of my coffee I murmured, "Why should I? You didn't mean to do it on purpose…"

James tilted his head to the side to look at my face. With a raised eyebrow he said, "Of course not, I merely bumped into you in my haste to get away from the infected."

The bell rang once more but I didn't bother to look in the direction of the newcomer. Instead I chose to level a stare at James Harris, "I don't hold the pretense that you and I get along, but I know better than to think you would intentionally harm a defenseless girl like me."

James's eyes narrowed. "I would never."

Taking another pull from my mug with one hand and grabbing ahold of James's arm as he started to move away. Over my cup I spoke slowly, "Just don't do it again." I let go of his arm and James immediately stood and walked out of the diner.

I got the motion of the conversation we just had and I assumed he did as well. Game on. He wanted to play dirty against me I would gladly roll around in the mud. I wasn't afraid of a low life such as him. He came over to amend that Charlie had not been to see him and that we were to settle this between the two of us. And settle it we would. He looked at me as if I wasn't a threat but a burden between him and a higher role of power. He didn't like that a young girl like me was in so much power- that I was the one that got to leave the town while nobody else did. He saw me as an insult to his assets that he could give the town. Too bad no one but him saw those assets. Everyone was too used to seeing James Harris walking around with a bottle of booze in his hand and slurring each word he managed to get out.

The seat that James was just in was occupied once more. "Hey, you okay?" the velvet voice sounded.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Edward. "Yeah, I'm good."

"What did he want?" Edward wondered and shifted to lean a bit closer to me.

I got a whiff of him and tried to hold in another sigh. Damn, the guy smelt nice. A mixture of spices that made me want to roll my eyes in the back of my head. "Uh…" What did he ask me? "He wanted to tell me that Charlie hadn't said a word about what happened in the alley." Why did he smell so good? This was the Zombie Apocalypse people! You weren't supposed to smell good and look nice. That's why I got away with my holey jeans, tank top, and leather jacket that was seriously worn down because of the sun. Sitting next to Edward in his dark washed jeans and buttoned down made me want to take a shower and change into fresh clothes.

"Why hasn't Charlie said anything?" he wondered.

Edward was clearly not aware of my reaction to him. I was sitting straighter and my legs were crossed a bit more lady like. I placed my hands in my lap and tried to hide the nasty blood stains. Seriously? I was worried about blood stains now? What the hell was wrong with me? I mean yeah, Edward was good looking and everything (okay really good looking) but I wasn't the type to try for a guy. I was perfectly happy being by myself. Now, this guy comes along and I'm wondering if my hair looks alright?

I shrugged while trying to play cool, "He uh… probably won't try anything with James, but he'll keep a close eye on him from now own. He'll most likely lessen James's responsibilities around the town and won't let him go on any raids."

"Do you think that's wise? I mean the guy seems dangerous." Edward turned his eyes on me and I was under his intense stare, feeling like I was drowning in the green orbs. "Bella?" he furrowed an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

I took a hasty sip of my now cooling coffee, "Yeah, no I'm okay." I took in a breath and tried to steady my erratic heart. "He's not going to hurt anyone," I answered his question finally.

"Are you positive about that?"

"Of course," I responded immediately. "I doubt he's going to go around pushing people in front of a horde of Munchers."

"No," Edward agreed. "But he could very well become violent with other people around the town if he doesn't get the work he thinks he deserves. You said he was an alcoholic?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he cut himself off about six months ago. Mainly, because Charlie confiscated any alcohol for medical purposes, but he hasn't had anything to drink since then… Well, at least that I know of."

"Someone that has been so used to depending on a substance could react horribly… They could become angry or violent. You never really know what to expect from someone like that." The way Edward spoke it was as if he knew from experience. When I raised an eyebrow at him in question he merely shook his head. "Just be careful, Bella. You think too highly of people. I don't want you to be surprised if something happens."

Edward held my eyes and finally I nodded. "I promise to be careful."

**AN: Alright the tension is thick between James and her... where will this lead... And of course, we have to have a bit of Edward in the chapter. Remember this story is called Munchers and Love so there will be a love story along with the gore. I can't write a Twific without a bit of lovey gooeyness intertwined. **

**Leave me a REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So sorry about the hold up everyone! I'm back and I'll hopefully be updating again soon! We're getting to the more exciting things in the story. Edward and her will be on their way of getting closer, but also the more dangerous aspects of a zombified life. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I like to always include a bit of the Munchers in each chapter so be expecting some decaying zombies in every one. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to the characters or to Twilight in any way... Unfortunately, because if I did I wouldn't be where I am... I think I'd be chilling by a pool somewhere I get waited on hand and foot... Ah... Dreams. **

**Song for this chapter would be... Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap) by the one and only AC/DC my all time favorite band. I love my AC/DC. **

Chapter Nine

I was with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward as they peered up at a two story house. It was the Thompson's old place. They left the town to try their luck on one of the Zombie Cruise Lines. Who knew if they actually made it, but either way the house was vacant. It was a modest four bedroom home that would need little to no cleanup. The only thing that the group would need to do would be to clear out the unwanted items. The Thompson's lived only a few houses away from where Charlie's house was. It was one of the main reasons why the group chose it. They felt better about being closer to Charlie's than not.

"You sure no one will mind if we take this place?" Alice asked as she stared up at the home.

I shrugged, "The Thompson's left a long time ago. No one seems to feel any kind attachment to the place. Charlie's been meaning to clear it out for a while."

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Let's get to work."

I took a step in the direction of the house when a honk rang through the air. I glanced over my shoulder to see Charlie stepping out of his cruiser. "What is it?" I called out.

Charlie didn't spare the others a look. Instead he focused solely on me. "Carlisle needs you."

My eyes narrowed but I didn't say another word. I moved towards the cruiser and Charlie followed. "Do you need anything? If Carlisle is in need we're more than willing to lend a hand." Jasper took a step forward as he spoke.

Charlie raised a hand to stop him, "Just Bella."

I closed the door after I sat down in the car. Charlie let out a huff as he sat down next to me. Without a word he revved the engine and turned the opposite way of Carlisle and Esme's home. I flashed a confused look at Charlie before focusing back on the road. "Where are we going?" I wondered out loud.

"The hospital."

My heart immediately dropped. I hadn't been to the hospital since the outbreak hit. Even when Charlie sat me down to tell me what Carlisle was doing I was in our home. I didn't want to be around what the doctor was doing. Charlie knew about my distaste towards the act so he wouldn't be taking me for any small matter. The travel time to the only hospital was relatively short so when we pulled up I stayed in the cruiser. Charlie opened his door and when I made no move to get out he closed it again.

"I know you asked to not be involved in Carlisle's practices, but he needs help and you're the only one who knows about this." Charlie kept his face forward as he spoke and didn't bother looking over at me. It would seem that we were still not on the best of terms. I could only take so much more of this distance between the two of us. He was supposed to trust me. He should realize that when I say or don't say something it's for the best.

I sighed and squinted up at the hospital through the windshield. "So what you're saying is that I was the last resort? That if you had someone else that you actually trusted they'd be here instead."

Charlie's hands went around the steering wheel. "That's not what I meant."

I turned to look Charlie in the face as I spoke, "If you don't trust me to do this then why don't you do it yourself?"

Charlie's fist landed against the dashboard with a loud band. "Dammit Bella, I do not have time for you to throw a tantrum. You went against the rules when you decided not to tell me everything that happened on the raid. Of course I'm going to be a little wary to letting you run around. Do I still trust you? I trust you more than I trust anyone else on this entire planet." Silence erupted in the small cab of the cruiser. Charlie let out a gust of air and honked the horn of the cruiser. "Now, I need you to help Carlisle with whatever it is that he needs. I have to deal with some things in town square. Please, do what he instructs. I think he's getting close."

I stepped out of the cruiser without another word. Charlie's declaration was clear. I'd pissed him off, but he still trusted me to do my job. The door to the hospital opened as Charlie revved the engine of the cruiser to start its retreat. I smiled slightly at Carlisle while making my way closer. A few nurses still came to the hospital now and then, but mostly they stayed away. There really was no reason for anyone to make regular trips to the hospital… Other than Carlisle himself… He locked himself in one of the most updated labs that the hospital had to offer. Him and his projects….

"Thank you for doing this Bella, I know you don't wish to be a part of this process, but I think it's necessary." Carlisle's words washed over me but my shoulders still remained tense. I was ready for anything to jump out at me at any given moment.

Carlisle placed his hand on the middle of my back to lead the way. The only sounds were from the soles of our shoes hitting the cool linoleum tile. It was funny that even after all these months, the smell of disinfectant and that strange hospital aroma still remained intact. We reached the lab not too much longer and I noticed that no one but the two of us were occupying the area. The smell of rotting flesh hit my nose as soon as Carlisle opened the door. I barely contained my gag but couldn't hide my jump when all of a sudden a Muncher came running at me. Three feet from where we stood the Muncher struggled against his chains.

"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you," Carlisle chuckled. The low lighting in the room didn't affect the Muncher's eyes in the slightest and the yellow irises stood out the more I stared. I recovered quickly and it wasn't until Carlisle soothed my hand that I realized I was gripping my pistol. After I placed my gun back in its holster Carlisle moved towards the other end of the lab. He rifled through various equipment until he found the tube he wanted. "I asked for your help because I need you to get this," he motioned to another piece of equipment which just happened to be a syringe filled with some sort of liquid. "Into him," he pointed to the Muncher.

I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle, "You want me to stick the Muncher with a needle? You do realize how close I'll have to get to the thing, right?"

Carlisle smiled sheepishly. "I know, and I'm sorry that I have to ask you to do this, but I don't have the capabilities or the experience you do with _them_."

"Them?" I asked with a twinge of humor in my voice. Carlisle was too nice to call the Munchers some derogatory name, though I didn't think Munchers was a bad name. It was better than Biters or something crass like 'those evil things that ate my neighbor'. To each their own… Carlisle ignored my comment. Instead, he wandered back over to where I was standing. He held out the syringe for me to take. I stared at it as if it was infected with the disease. "What's this for anyways?"

Carlisle shrugged, "My last patient died. Charlie caught me another. I need to have it subdued for me to study on. The syringe is filled with a sort of homemade chloroform. It'll make him useless for the amount of time I need to strap him to the bed." He paused, "I'll need your help with that as well. I can't lift him on my own. Charlie was here for the last three, but he's busy today that he can't help. I would rather him be helping than you."

I furrowed an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't want to expose you to this kind of danger. Your father shouldn't allow you to do such terrible things. You should relax and take a day off." Carlisle stared at me with a fatherly expression. I knew he meant well but I didn't need him to look after me. I was more than capable of taking care of myself.

I wrenched the needle from Carlisle's hand and walked to the squirming Muncher. The closer I got to his decaying body the more excited he got. His hands reached out to pull me in for a taste. I pulled the cap off the syringe with my teeth and spit it out across the room all while keeping a leveled stare at the Muncher. I cracked my neck as I surveyed my options. I could land a kick and a punch or two to get the zombified man to the ground. Or I could do something a bit more creative, a bit more risky.

I think you can guess which option I took.

I'm all for the dramatics.

I took another step and felt the Muncher's hands wrap around my leather clad sleeves. His face bored down close to my neck- just about to take a bite. Carlisle let out a yelp and I heard in the background something clatter to the ground. I didn't bother to take a chance to look behind me to see what fell. Instead, as the Muncher's teeth gleamed closer I grabbed ahold of the back of his head. I threaded my fingers through his hair and wrenched his face backwards. As he tried to take out my wrist, I slithered my other hand to stick the needle into his artery. Within a few seconds I felt the fight leave the Muncher's system.

The thing practically collapsed in my arms. I held him up with a huff. I mean I was a tiny little girl- I couldn't lift a grown man, especially when he was all dead weight. I smirked inside my head at my own private little joke. Dead Weight. I crack myself up. Carlisle immediately came to my aide and hefted the Muncher's feet up. Between the two of us we carried the thing all the way to the bed Carlisle had in the middle of the lab. Both of us let out a sigh as soon as the weight fell onto the thin mattress. Carlisle and I went to work silently on the shackles that were attached to the bed. After each wrist and ankle was securely placed in the binds I stepped away from the vile creature.

"You scared the hell out of me, Bella!" Carlisle hissed. "I thought he bit you. Did he bite you?" he suddenly wondered.

I smiled, "Of course not, Doc."

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days…" he muttered.

I shrugged, "Is there anything else you needed?"

Carlisle glanced around at the lab for a moment. As he pondered what he could possibly need from me next I stared at the Muncher. It was the most still that I'd ever seen one of them. It was utterly fascinating. "I don't think so…" Carlisle finally answered my question.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered as I kept my eyes focused on the dead man lying on Carlisle's slab.

"Its science, Bella, you learn from these subjects so that you can maybe fix the problem."

I shook my head, "They're dead, Carlisle. I should be taking this man's corpse to the furnace."

"How do you expect us to evolve if we do not know what we're up against?" he asked whilst staring intently at my face.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I know what we're up against. I know because I go out every day to kill them. You can't fix them because they're already dead. You can't bring the dead back to life. You should be aware of that fact, you're doctor after all."

Carlisle nodded. "You can't bring the dead back. I wish I could, but unfortunately that is only in God's hands. My power is limited to this world and he his limitless. I can only do what I can. This is what I can do, Bella. I can research and figure out the infection."

"For what purpose?"

Carlisle smiled sadly, "So I can prevent it from ever happening again."

I bit my lip and pondered what he said. He wasn't trying to find a cure. It would be useless because the Munchers were already dead. So instead, "You're trying to find a way to stop the infection from spreading… like if he bit me- you're trying to find a way that I wouldn't get infected."

He nodded. "I'm trying to find a way to contain the disease and turn it into a vaccine."

"That's insane," I mumbled as my eyes went back to staring at the immobile Muncher.

"It might be," he agreed. "But then they used to do the same thing for Polio and every other virus or disease that used to terrorize the world. We're evolving as humans and in turn so are the diseases. We're strong beings and we'll prevail."

The sturdiness of his voice actually soothed my tense shoulders. Carlisle believed in what he was doing and maybe he was right. Maybe he could find a way to prevent the infection from spreading. Maybe he could help us all become immune from the bites or the blood the Munchers had in their system. Maybe Carlisle could save us. Whatever the case, he believed in what he was saying and it made me believe a little bit too.

"If you ever need a guinea pig…" I trailed off.

Carlisle let a smile slip onto his lips. "You'd be crazy enough to be the first to try."

He was right.

**AN: Alright. So a few things were revealed in this chapter. I know a lot of you thought Carlisle was looking for a cure... but that's been overdone in every single zombie show. I don't think you can find a 'cure' but an actual way to prevent the infection from spreading. I mean, the people are dead after all... Let me know what you think about finding a cure or what Carlisle is up to... **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I stood beside Carlisle as I watched him work diligently. He'd taken a saw and was cutting open the top part of the Muncher's skull. This part didn't seem to bother him at all but it sure as hell made me cringe. Blood squirted and dripped as he cut through the bone. Once he had scalped the poor bastard he placed the saw delicately on the table and then grabbed a hold of a scalpel. Without a word he cut off a part of the Muncher's brain just as the dead guy started to move again.

"That's disgusting," I murmured to myself.

Carlisle laughed, "This is what I do on a daily basis."

"And I thought my job was tough."

"All jobs now days are tough. We've just got to get through them." Carlisle placed the small part of brain matter in a dish. "I'm going to get this ready for testing."

I nodded and stared at the Muncher still strapped onto the bed. His arms and legs struggled against the cuffs holding him in. The eyes in the Muncher's skull followed me as I slowly walked around the bed. It was weird to see one so subdued and harmless. Carlisle came back a moment later and stopped as he watched my eyes stare at the monster in front of me. I swallowed whatever lump was stuck in my throat and turned back to the doctor.

"How far away are you from figuring out what this is?"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while contemplating what I asked. "There's no telling. I believe I made a strong head way on the last test subject but there really is no telling…"

I licked my dry lips and glanced back at the Muncher. "If you need anything," I started and Carlisle nodded in recognition.

Later that day I found myself standing in the street in front of the only bar left in town. Liquor and other alcohol drinks were taken for other purposes, but the store still remained for people to gather and play pool or darts. I didn't regulate attending this particular location but something had caught my eye as I passed it. James Harris sat on one of the bar stools inside with a glass sitting in front of him. James had been the town drunk ever since he came fumbling into town three years ago. He'd cleaned up when the apocalypse hit but what Edward told me kept flipping through my brain. Maybe Edward was right, maybe it was harder to kick the habit than what we all originally thought for James.

I straightened my shoulders before taking in a deep breath. I wasn't looking for a fight nor was I going to go out of my way to start one. That didn't mean I wasn't going to stick my nose in James Harris's business. I walked into the dimly lit bar and barely passed a nod towards the Tyler Crowley playing pool with Mike Newton. Jessica Stanley sat on a seat near the pool table and she grinned fully at my appearance. Unfortunately, Jessica had the impression she and I were friends. She thought I was hilarious but that was only because she thought my insults regarding practically everything she did were jokes. She was so utterly wrong.

I ignored the girl's grin and continued on my path towards James Harris. James sat slumped down in front of the bar with an empty glass in front of him. His blonde hair was scattered into many different directions and sweat dripped from the side of his head down towards his neck. The clothes he wore were muddy and creased whether from wear or from not being washed for days on end. I sat down next to him with a light breezy sigh. Jonah, the owner and bartender, came to me straight away and questioned what I wanted to drink which I passed on with a smile. When Jonah left the two of us alone James ran a hand over his face with a groan emitting from between his lips.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked.

I stared in front of me with a small smile. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Hi," he grounded out.

I nodded in response. "What are you having tonight?" I wondered while motioning to his empty glass in front of him.

James slid the empty glass towards me without missing a beat. "Take a sniff, it's just plain old water." When I didn't move his glare deepened on his face. "What? You don't believe me?"

I played as innocent as I could possibly. "I'm not accusing you of anything, James." He let out a strange choked scoff. "I was simply curious as to what an ex alcoholic was doing in a bar."

James's hand landed on my arm and he pulled me closer so he could hiss in my ear. "Don't get cute with me, Isabella. I'm not some stupid motherfucker. I know you don't like me and I sure as hell know you're looking for a reason to get your daddy against me."

I raised an eyebrow and pulled my arm away from his grasp. "If I wanted my daddy against you I could just like that." I snapped my fingers to exaggerate my point. "But you're right, I don't like you and you aren't a stupid motherfucker. You, James Harris, are pathetic drunk who doesn't like to be told what to do. I've got news for you, if you want to stay in this town you have to abide by my father's rules. So stop fucking up otherwise I won't be able to stop Charlie from kicking you out."

James stared at me for a long while with narrowed eyes. "You expect me to believe you would fight on my side for me to stay?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care about what you do or do not believe. You should know though, if you get on Charlie's bad side he will not hesitate to throw your ass out on the other side of that wall."

"I'm not afraid of your daddy," James let out a rough laugh.

I sighed and shook my head. "See James that's your problem because you really should be afraid of him."

James's eyes flashed and his hand went to his inside pocket where he pulled out a silver flask. He grabbed the cup he slid my way and poured an amber liquid into the glass. He grasped the drink in his hand before swallowing the entire thing in one gulp. He sat the empty glass down and turned to stare at me with a blank expression. "Charles Swan may be a threat at this moment but he has a very open weakness."

"What would that be?" I wondered as I stared from the glass back to him.

"You," James stated easily. "You are his weakness. When I take you down he will have absolutely nothing left in him to fight. I'll have what I want just like that," he snapped his fingers an inch away from my face. "Isabella, you're nothing but a dumb bitch who thinks she's invincible. You better wake up because I'm not pulling your pigtails on the playground. I want you in the ground six feet down."

The breath in me lessened as I watched with wide eyes as James stood from his seat and walked out of the bar. The flask he'd taken from his jacket sat easily next to the empty glass. With a shaky hand I pulled the open flask up to my nose and took a whiff. Bourbon drifted up into my nostrils and without a second of hesitation I took the biggest swig I could manage.

**AN: Alright so this was a pretty short chapter which sucks because I've made you all wait so long. So... I promise the next chapter will be up very soon! Leave me a review to tell me what you think because lets face it the showdown between James and Bella is heating up. What do you think James is after? Will he be able to get it?! DUN DUN DUN! lol. Alright, I think that's enough of that. Let me know if you want to hear about my book Sacrifice**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Didn't I promise that I wasn't going to take long to update? See, I promised! Here is the next chapter for Munchers and Love. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and also if your interested go check out these websites: Sacrifice-Dark-Blood-Chronicles-ebook/dp/B00C0Z08BY/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1364448811&sr=8-1&keywords=sacrifice+katie+hemphill (This is the website to go and buy my book off of amazon -don't worry if you don't have a kindle you can buy it on your computer. Please give it a chance, check out the sample chapter just to see if you would like it. Also, here is a youtube video to let you know what the book is about watch?v=ZvE1aTF-QzI )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters by any sort. **

**I don't really have a song for this particular chapter so find yourself a good one! **

Chapter Eleven

I was a bit drunk. Okay maybe not a bit. I was a lot drunk. Like so drunk I could barely stand up straight. I'd finished the flask James had left and moved onto a bottle I knew the owner hid underneath the bar. When I got the stink eye from Mike, Tyler, and Jessica I moved from inside the bar to sitting behind it with my head against the brick wall. I was mumbling to myself how getting wasted when someone just threatened you wasn't the smartest choice on my part. Honestly, I was so far gone that I didn't even really care. I had been wrong about James Harris. I should have talked to Charlie about it, but I didn't want to have to rely solely on Charlie to fight my battles for me. James Harris was bad news and I was hoping I could handle the situation. Unfortunately, I no longer thought he was after just me. He wanted Charlie's spot of control. James wanted to be the one with power. I was practically the only person standing in his way from Charlie. I'd die and come back a Muncher before I let that happen though.

My head lulled to the side and I saw through my bleary eyes as someone began to stumble towards me. I barely go the sound of the moan coming from between the person's lips. The yellow haze in their eyes should have alerted me that it was a Muncher, but through my alcohol veil I thought it was just a drunk like me. The man in front of me groaned and reached out for me with nasty bloody fingers. As he tried to grab me my nose caught wind of the foul decomposing flesh and reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I scuffled for the pocket knife strapped onto my ankle but the Muncher's hands grabbed me before I could.

Through my drunken state I pushed with all might to get him off of me. As I got on top of the Muncher I slammed the back of his head onto the cement floor as hard as I could. Blood splattered and brain mixed on the ground as I pounded his head down. I fell away from the immobile Muncher the moment the fight left it. As soon as I settled back down on the ground more moans could be heard from down the back of the alley I was in. I stood on shaky legs as I watched dozens of Munchers making their way towards me.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I struggled to make my way to the opening of the alley to where more able bodies were to help me with the problem. I wrenched my gun from its holster and began to take aim. My inhibited state didn't soothe my trembling hands and the first shots I fired missed. Sounds from behind me came instantly at the notion of my firearm going off. Men that usually guarded the wall came running behind me with their guns ready for battle.

Munchers began to go down one by one and hardly got close enough to make any damage on any of the citizens of Forks. When the last Muncher went down I began to walk forward. The only thing that mattered now at this moment was how they had gotten in. Forks was a secure location. Walls were placed all around the town to keep it that way. How the hell had the Munchers gotten in? I placed my gun back in its rightful place and pulled out my switch blade for precaution.

My buzz was long forgotten when I caught sight of the hole in the wall and bloody mess. A trail from the other side of the wall led towards the hole made in the wall. I glanced around and saw a crowbar and a sledge hammer close to the trash area behind the bar. The wall had been destroyed by someone on this side not by the Munchers. I cursed to myself and began to push the dumpster in front of the gaping hole. Someone had made a trail towards the wall to make the Munchers come into the town. My mind immediately flitted to James, but if he wanted to run the town why would he put it in so much danger?

"What the hell?" I heard Charlie exclaim from behind me.

I swiped at the seat beading from my forehead and turned to face my father. "Someone made a hole in the wall," I mumbled while he walked to where I was standing. "They sent a bloody trail all the way to the wall. I heard the Munchers from where I was sitting," I motioned to the stoop I had once occupied.

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned in closer to me and took a sniff. "Is that alcohol on your breath?"

I swallowed and leaned away from him. "I had a drink," I spoke quietly. I saw out of the corner of my eye as a small group started to gather at the front of the alley. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Charlie thundered. "It's a very big deal, Isabella Swan. You could have gotten yourself killed by being so careless. Not to mention alcohol should be conserved solely for medical purposes!" He threw his hands up in the air out of exasperation.

"Yeah, well I didn't die." I argued back pointlessly. "And the hospital has plenty of disinfectant for an army. If we need more I'll go get more."

"Don't take that tone with me, Isabella. I am your father and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. We have other people to be thinking about now, you can't be so selfish!" Charlie's face was turning redder with every word he spoke. I knew from the side there was a crowd of people staring at the two of us argue. I knew Edward and his group of survivors were among the crowd. Hell, I even knew James Harris was standing watching, but that didn't stop me from continuing on in the argument.

"Selfish!" I shouted. "I'm selfish? I go out any time you want me to. I go out into the other towns and raid them so you don't have to. I go! Not anyone else." I pointed at my chest and took a step closer to my father to exaggerate my point. Maybe it was the alcohol in my system or maybe I was tired of being underneath Charlie's thumb when I was more than capable of taking care of myself, but what he'd said had gotten a fire lit inside me. I loved my father and I would do anything for him, but I wouldn't stand for him calling me selfish. "I wanted to expel some tension by having a drink that does not make me selfish! It makes me human. We live in a fucked up world, Charlie and a little bit of down town is necessary! I almost died on the last run, excuse me for wanting to relax for one God forsaken moment!"

"What you're doing right now is selfish," Charlie roared. "Standing here spouting how much you do for this town only proves my point. You wanted to go to those towns. You wanted the responsibility!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I wanted to help and I still do! That doesn't mean I'm invincible! I need to be able to breathe and you beating down the door every second of every minute doesn't help."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "If you want to take a break you can, I'll send someone else on the runs."

I groaned and tugged at my hair. "You're not fucking listening to me!" The entire alley was dead silent as I stood there seething at my shocked father. I never spoke to him like that not even when I was a hormonal teenager. "If you could just stop for one second and listen to what I have to say then maybe you could understand."

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest. "Explain it to me."

I rubbed at my temples and tried to concentrate. Whatever little buzz I'd gotten from the alcohol was long gone and a head ache was blooming more by the second. "What I'm trying to say is that after the last run I needed a moment, just a moment to relax. You don't understand how close it was that I was goner. It rattled me. I've never come that close to dying, Charlie. So yeah, I needed to blow some steam off and I did that by having a few drinks. Sue me, dad, I've seen you do much worse when Renee left." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I knew if I opened my eyes I'd see Charlie's hurt face. I hadn't brought up my mother since she vanished from our home five years ago with only a note to say goodbye. "Dad, shit, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Charlie's gruff voice grounded out quietly. "I understand why you made the mistake." I opened my eyes to see him turning to go back down the alley towards the crowd still standing there. "Clean this up," he ordered to men leaning there watching our altercation.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward immediately started getting to work on gathering the Munchers. I moved to help and swayed on my feet. I was lightheaded and had to lean up against the brick wall for support. As I settled up against the wall I saw James grinning at me before turning back out of the alley. I knew then James had broken the wall. He'd done it to set me up. The alcohol, the entire conversation had been a ploy. He wanted Charlie against one another so he could take Charlie out. I'd be damned if I was going to let that happen.

"Hey James!" I called out and grasped onto the sledgehammer. He turned back and with a raised eyebrow looked me over. I threw the sledgehammer in his direction. "You forgot something."

His grin deepened and he grabbed the sledgehammer lying on the ground. "Thanks, I've been looking everywhere for this thing."

I swallowed and gazed back to the dozens of Munchers lying on the ground. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett along with Tyler and Mike worked to lift the piles of dead flesh into the back of a truck. Alice and Rosalie made their way to where I was standing. Rosalie pursed her lips and looked me over while Alice reached out and squeezed my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alice wondered.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine, can't you tell?"

**AN: Please review! Oh and don't forget to check out the websites up at the top. You can also find them on my profile. Thanks for everyone reading, I really appreciate the loyalty to this fanfic. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own absolutely no rights to the Twilight Saga. The rights go to their respective owner of course. **

**Check out the video for my own personal book on Search DARKBLOODCHRONICLES or here is the actual link- watch?v=vkEuGtNu6Ag . Hopefully that works. I know the last video I put here wasn't that great but this one's way better and you can get a better feel for what the book is about. **

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter but things have been crazy. I hope you enjoy it. There is a it of insight as to what happened with Renee and even a bit more of an understanding as to why Charlie and Bella have the relationship they do. Enough with the AN go read! **

Chapter Twelve

Forks barely ever had sunshine. Most of the time it was rain or dark clouds that covered the town. I suppose in some ways this helped with the Munchers. With the rain it washed away most of the smells around our town. Munchers rarely traveled near the town because they didn't realize there was one. Before the apocalypse no one bothered with Forks. We had to take care of ourselves. We were self-sufficient before and still were. It was a rare sunny day and I was loathing it. A hangover doesn't mix well with bright lights. It was like someone upstairs was trying to give me a hard lesson on alcohol. I get it God, alcohol is bad, please turn the lights off now…

After the little stunt from last night my job on the wall had been revoked. I wasn't allowed to do anything to help the town. Charlie said it was because I obviously needed a rest. I suddenly felt like I was seventeen again and getting grounded. Except, instead of not being able to go to the movies with my friends I wasn't allowed to kill Munchers. I think I'm more upset about that than I ever was about going to the movies. Times had obviously changed drastically.

The problem with my 'punishment' was the fact that I wasn't being punished because of my actions. I knew my father like the back of my hand. After he settled himself down he usually let my mistakes go without a word. It wasn't my actions that were being reprimanded. It was my words. Bringing up what happened with Renee had been a low blow. My mother was a free spirit and she didn't like to be held down for any period of time. I was surprised she had lasted as long as she did in Forks. Five years ago she left with only a note on the refrigerator. The damn magnet still rested on the fridge. It was a little picture of Dalmatian in a firefighter's hat. I always wanted one when I was little. The note was pretty simple. It read along the lines of 'I can't do this anymore, sorry'. What happened with my father wasn't as simple.

Charlie loved my mother. Probably still did. He fell into a dark depression when she left. Barely did anything but work. Drank heavily and smoked when he was off the clock. He lost his temper with me easily, but I never felt scared he would actually hurt me. I knew he resented the fact that Renee wasn't here and it was most likely my fault. They had me when they were young and because of that they'd been tied down to this town. When they were dating they had big plans to get out of Forks. Unfortunately, Renee got pregnant they're senior year of high school and they were stuck. Charlie was a good man and I knew he loved me and would never physically harm me, but that didn't me he didn't like me at times. He was human. So was I.

Being stuck in this town wasn't exactly a dream of mine either. Twenty two and living under your father's thumb wasn't my idea of heaven. I loved my father to death, but I was a grown woman. I could do just about anything I wanted to. I left Forks when I graduated. It was a year after Renee left and I thought it was best to leave Charlie to his own devices. I was wrong. I came home on holidays and everything seemed to be fine until my sophomore year at UCLA. I got a call one late night while I was cramming for finals. Charlie had been in an accident. He'd been driving late at night drunk as a skunk and ran off the road. He hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. I came home and didn't go back to school. Charlie was my constant and he needed my help. Renee had left him and in the end I felt like I had done the same. I couldn't do that to him.

The first year I was back was horrendous. Charlie cut out all alcohol from his diet in order to keep his job. It wasn't a fun time with the two of us. Showdowns occurred on a regular basis. He wanted me to go back to school. I didn't. He felt guilty for his mistakes. I felt guilty for deserting my father who had already had his heart broken once. Eventually, we worked through it and during the entire thing we never brought up the elephant in the room. Charlie didn't hold onto any romantic ideas that Renee was coming back so it never came up. That didn't stop him from being hurt by it. Hell, I was hurt too. My mother had deserted me as well. Yeah, she waited until I was old enough to take care of myself, but she still left me.

Bringing up Renee had been wrong nonetheless. He didn't want to talk about her ever again. Sometimes I did. She was my mother and I missed her like hell. I wanted to know if she was still out there alive and kicking. Renee was wild no doubt. I got my stubbornness and wild nature from her. If I could survive this life I knew she could as well. I needed to know if she was still a part of this world. I think that was part of the reason why I liked to go out to the other towns. If I knew my mother like I thought I did she would probably try to come back to Forks. At least, I hoped she would. Maybe she was hunkered down in Port Angeles trying to get back to Forks because she knew Charlie would protect the town with his last breath. I went out to those towns to look for her. Renee would come back. She knew Charlie could live in a world like this. She knew Forks could survive. Renee knew I could survive, that was why she felt like she could leave in the first place. She would come back…

"Bella?" a voice called from behind me.

I was walking down the streets of Forks with my sunglasses on and my hair in my face. My clothes were still the ones from the night before. I hadn't bothered to change last night before passing out in my bed. Lurking the streets of Forks wasn't exactly a place I felt the need to dress up for either. All I wanted was some hot coffee and the only place that had it was the diner. I glanced behind me to see Jasper and Emmett making their way towards me. My thoughts were hindered from progressing any further.

"What's up?" I practically growled. Hangovers weren't my friend. I could never really hold my liquor and last night only proved it more so. Coffee, I needed coffee.

Emmett and Jasper flanked both my sides and kept pace with me as I made my way towards the diner. "Charlie gave us your position on the wall," Jasper spoke quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear this.

I nodded, "I'm the one who told him too. When he said he was putting me off the rotation I suggested your group."

Emmett smiled cheekily, "Who knew saving your life would be so beneficial?"

I rolled my eyes and instantly my head pounded. Rolling one's eyes while hung over wasn't a bright idea. "Should be a good day too." I spoke while inclining my head towards the wall. "Without the rain to wash away our scents it's sure to be busy tonight."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement while holding open the diner's door for me. "Thanks for the heads up."

I smiled slightly even though it hurt to do it. "Also, do me a favor. Tyler Crowley is the shift before mine. He tends to fall asleep up there, so get there a little early to change shifts. It'll be for the best."

Emmett let a loud laugh as we all settled at the bar of the little diner. I nodded for the coffee pot to the only waitress there and instantly I had a cup set before me. "If he falls asleep up there why does Charlie keep him?"

I shrugged while taking a wonderful sip of the hot brew. "It's a slow shift. Plus, Charlie knows I can pick up the slack… or at least he did know."

Jasper clasped his hand on my shoulder. "He still knows, but he's right. You need a break. Too much pressure has been put on your shoulders."

Emmett cleared his throat and shifted a look around the diner. "Do you really think James had anything to do with the wall breaking last night?" he whispered.

I raised my eyebrows. "You know about that?"

Jasper grinned, "You weren't exactly stealthy when you threw the sledgehammer back at him."

"Yeah," I sighed. "James did it."

"Why?" Jasper questioned while leaning in a little closer. Emmett did the same as they both waited for my reply. These guys saved my life before. They had my back. I hadn't known them for long but I knew they did. I could trust them. I could tell them what James had in store. So I did. James only had himself for a defense, but I could have an entire group on my side for backup.

"He wants Charlie's position. First person who needs to go for that to happen is me."

Emmett and Jasper glanced at one another and then back at me. "We've got your back," Emmett swore. The gentle giant that he was looked ready for war. It was a good thing because we were about to have one in the town square. James had awoken the bear in these parts. And I was a grumpy bitch when I didn't get enough sleep.

**AN: So this chapter was leading into the next. A showdown will be coming up between James and Bella shortly. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Also, do you feel that Bella made the right choice in depending on Emmett and Jasper? What about the story of Renee Swan? Do you think she's going to make an appearance? Hmmm... Let me know! Don't forget to check out the video at the top of this page! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
